Escorpiones
by El Cadejos
Summary: Antes de la Saga del Santuario, Milo tenia una discipula muy peculiar. Ella muere y Milo jura cumplir con su labor en su nombre. Claro esta que no contaba con toparsela en una Guerra Sagrada... TERMINADO
1. El Santuario

**Saint Seiya le pertenece a Masami Kurumada, a la Toei Animation y a la Bandai Entertainment, lo único que tendría mi protección son los personajes de mi invención. Hago esto porque me vino en gana y no gano nada con ello (sólo sentirme menos inútil)**

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Capitulo 1: El Santuario**

Ya era de día y la brisa marina se daba el lujo de jugar con las largas cabelleras que para ello se prestaban. Milo estaba de espaldas en la proa del barco en el cual viajaba. Camus continuaba mirando hacía el dominio de Poseidón, el cual imitaba casi a la perfección el color y la profundidad de sus ojos. El Escorpión sonreía cálidamente.

-Lykes, ven y absorbe un poco de sol. Por Athena te aseguro que no Apolo no te lastimara-

Una jovencita se acercó a ellos, sus ojos no abiertos del todo. No era por soñolencia, simplemente no tenía la costumbre de abrir sus párpados por completo. Esa simple característica daba a entender que esta persona no sonreía con demasiada facilidad. –Como diga, maestro-

Rozaba los quince años, poseía buena altura y gracias al entrenamiento que recibía también mantenía buena figura. Sus ojos eran de un verde limón particularmente cristalino y su cabello de un índigo brillante. Así lucía la heredera del Templo del Escorpión.

-Se que Camus te agrada pero no querrás ser tan pálida como él- le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y acercándola a sí mismo. La joven rió calladamente. El francés miró de reojo al griego con cierto desencanto pero a su tercera acompañante le dedicó el más escondido de sus gestos: una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Dime Lykes, ¿estás emocionada por finalmente ir al Santuario?- le preguntó. La joven asintió, sonriendo. Era curioso, hasta ahora sólo Milo la hacía sonreír así. –Así es, maestro Camus. Me siento honrada al poder tener ese privilegio-

-Hey, hey. El único al que puedes llamar maestro es a mí, Camus tiene rusos que cumplen con esa rutina para él- reclamó el espartano, observando más allá de la popa del barco la tierra que lo vio nacer: Milos. El maestro del hielo lo notó y volvió a preguntarle algo a la jovencita. -¿Extrañarás esta isla, Lykes?-

-Un poco nada más. De todos modos, si regreso no habrá nada para mí ahí- respondió sinceramente mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Sus seis años de entrenamiento en Milos han terminado. Ya es tiempo de que se presente en la sagrada tierra de nuestra Diosa- recordó Milo, volteando ahora hacia la masa continental donde se ubicaba la capital de Atenas. Nada en especial le recordó al Escorpión algo muy importante que había olvidado mencionar.

-Lykes, de una vez de advierto que puede que en ese recinto divino tengas que usar una máscara y ocultar tu rostro-

Lykes parpadeó comprensiva y respondió en el mismo tono. –Sí, maestro-

Ambos Santos se miraron entre sí, levemente sorprendidos. Habían esperado un "¿por qué?" por parte de la joven aprendiz pero parecía que no lo habría. Camus fue quien se sacó la duda primero. -¿No vas a preguntar por qué debes hacerlo?-

-Yo no hago preguntas, maestro Camus. Si mi maestro me lo dice, acataré la orden- respondió mecánicamente, rascándose el punto donde su frente moría y su brillante cabellera brotaba. Ahí tenía marcado un escorpión relativamente pequeño que también tenía esa M tan singular que representaba el signo al que pertenecía.

-No te lo rasques- ordenó el portador de la octava armadura dorada. Lykes obedeció inmediatamente. Camus puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la aprendiz. –Sientes comezón porque sabes que tu destino está tomando forma- le indicó, aunque ella no lo preguntara.

-¿Es por eso? Vaya alguien pudo habérmelo dicho cuando a mi me ardía- se quejó Milo, colocando instintivamente su mano en su cuello. Él tenía la misma marca, pero estaba escondida tras su rebelde melena azulada y no era visible. La de Lykes tampoco era muy notable gracias al mechón que, poco a poco, lograba ocultar su ojo derecho.

Milo se apoyó en la baranda y volteó hacia Camus. –Gracias por acompañarnos viejo amigo-

El francés asintió con la cabeza cortésmente. –Después de todo, soy uno de los pocos que posee una relación amistosa con– Bajo su volumen de voz para que sólo el espartano le escuchara –el asesino Milo de Escorpión-

El aludido miró de reojo a su discípula para comprobar que no había escuchado la última frase. Luego entabló una conexión psíquica con su igual. "_Te pido cuidado al mencionar eso_".

-"_Tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse de cuál es el prototipo del octavo signo del zodiaco_"-

-"_Ya lo conoce..."-_

_- "¿Lo ha puesto en práctica?"-_

_- "Pues..."-_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Enorme. Era la única manera de describir el sagrado Santuario de Athena, ubicado en los lugares más remotos de Atenas. Tan sólo el umbral de la antigua entrada superaba los cinco metros de altura. Ahí se detuvieron momentáneamente mientras Milo le cubría a Lykes el rostro, enrollando una tela negra alrededor de su cabeza. Le dejó una rendija lo suficientemente abierta para que pudiera ver sin problemas. -Es sólo hasta que lleguemos ante el Patriarca, ¿está bien?-

La joven asintió y espero a que los dos hombres comenzaran a caminar de nuevo. Quería ir ligeramente detrás de ellos para observar mejor las destellantes armaduras que usaban. Estas sólo eran portadas por los guerreros atenienses de mayor rango: los Santos de Oro.

Y hablando de ellos, acababan de llegar a las 12 Casas del Zodiaco donde esta elite residía y resguardaba el camino hacia los aposentos del Patriarca.

-Lykes, si dentro de alguno de estos templos se encuentra su guardián, deberemos presentar respetos, ¿entendido?-

-Así será maestro- respondió, siguiéndoles de cerca. Subieron los peldaños hasta estar frente a frente con un enorme templo que tenía un carnero grabado en la parte superior: Aries. En la entrada estaba un hombre alto de cabello lavanda, acompañado de un niño pelirrojo. Ambos tenían dos curiosos puntos que cumplían la función de cejas. El de cabello lavanda saludó a ambos caballeros al verlos.

-Presentamos nuestros respetos ante el guardián Mu de Aries, primer miembro de la elite dorada- recitó Camus con mucho formalismo y sin inmutarse. Los tres viajeros inclinaron la cabeza. Mu les sonrió amigablemente. –Y yo presento los míos ante Milo de Escorpión y Camus de Acuario, compañeros de armas y también miembros atenienses de Oro-

Claro está que se había percatado de la jovencita que los acompañaba pero prefirió que alguno de ellos le llenara los espacios.

-Mu, me gustaría que conozcas a mi discípula Lykes- introdujo Milo a la joven al hacerla dar un paso hacia delante. Lykes, como era de esperase, hizo una profunda reverencia ante el guerrero y no se levantó hasta que escuchó que le dirigían la palabra. –Es un placer conocer a dicha combatiente que ha demostrado ser digna de pisar el Santuario de Athena-

Después de un intercambio de palabras y la presentación de Kiki de Apéndice, aprendiz de Aries, continuaron hasta el segundo templo del zodiaco. No encontraron a nadie ni en ese ni en los siguientes dos templos. Sin embargo, la Casa de Cáncer poseía un aura bastante perversa dentro y fuera que inquietaba a los tres viajeros. Se vieron aliviados cuando entraron a la quinta casa de Leo. Ahí ya los esperaba su protector.

-Presentamos nuestros respetos ante el guardián Aioria de Leo, quinto miembro de la elite dorada- recitó esta vez Milo, sonriendo al ver a un gran amigo como lo era el León Dorado. –Me honra que guerreros como el mortífero Escorpión y la diosa de la Vasija de Agua penetren en este humilde templo… y que además una acompañante tenga el mismo privilegio- respondió al ver que Milo era seguido de cerca. Lykes se inclinó en señal de respeto, pero no dijo nada y probablemente no lo haría con ninguno de los Santos que encontrasen. No tenía nada que decir. Milo sabía esto muy bien, por ello no se molestaba en hacerla responder. Se excusaron y siguieron avanzando. El León Estelar les mencionó que no encontrarían a Shaka de Virgo y probablemente tampoco a Afrodita de Piscis. Continuaron entonces por los templos hasta llegar al octavo, el de los Escorpiones.

Milo sonrió ampliamente al cruzar el umbral de su propio templo. Todo el lugar parecía estar impregnado de su esencia y parecía que comenzaba a reaccionar ante la presencia de su dueño. Camus se aclaró la garganta e inclinó levemente la cabeza. -Presento mis respetos ante el guardián Milo de Escorpión, octavo miembro de la elite dorada-

-No tenías que hacer pero bueno, los acepto- se carcajeó el aludido espartano, invitando a los otros dos a pasar adelante. Lykes estaba maravillada. ¿Ahí pasaría sus días como defensora de la Diosa Athena? Eso le parecía algo difícil de tragar.

-Después te mostraré tu nuevo hogar, Lykes. Ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes- ordenó, atravesando su templo. Camus y Lykes avanzaron tras él sin mencionar palabra. Está de más decir que ninguno de los dos era muy comunicativo. La Casa de Sagitario estaba obviamente vacía por lo que no dudaron en atravesarla. La joven, sin embargo, sí vio la necesidad de preguntar porque no se sentía la esencia de su protector.

-Murió hace más de trece años- dijo el francés, levantando la mirada para apreciar la Casa de Capricornio en la lejanía. Estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Milo bufó, perceptible desagrado en su voz. –Se dice que ese traidor, Aioros de Sagitario, intentó asesinar a la bebé Athena. La pobre infante ni defenderse podía e intentaron matarla-

-Pero sólo se dice, nadie sabe realmente qué ocurrió esa noche…- recalcó Camus para evitar que Lykes se apegara a la versión de su maestro. Por muy agradable que le pareciese, ella tendía a aceptar _todo_ lo que Milo le dijera. Una ráfaga dorada le hizo desviar sus pensamientos y saltar hacia un lado para evitarla. Milo había hecho lo mismo pero Lykes cometió el error de hacerlo hacia atrás y por lo tanto moverse de espaldas. No fue hasta que chocó con un peñasco que decidió moverse lateralmente y evitar ser cortada en dos.

Pasos resonaron hasta que una figura, fornida y alta, emergió ante los tres. Lykes se acercó y clavó su rodilla derecha en el suelo, mostrando sumisión.

-Presento mis respetos ante el guardián Shura de Capricornio, décimo miembro de la elite dorada- recitaron ambos hombres. El espartano se tomó la molestia de socar la tela negra que cubría el rostro de su aprendiz, dado que el ataque de la Cabra Montañesa la había aflojado peligrosamente.

-Dudo de la necesidad de esa ofensiva, Shura- reprendió el siempre formal protector de Acuario. Shura le dedicó una sonrisa retorcida, quitándose el casco. –En tiempos en que Athena ha vuelto a esta tierra, no se sabe cuándo el enemigo aparecerá- se defendió, observando de reojo a la jovencita. -¿Una amazona sin máscara? ¿Acaso no sabe que una ofensa así en mi presencia podría garantizarle su ejecución?-

Milo le miró con esa típica expresión de predador al acecho. Le indicó a Lykes que podía erguirse y seguirlo. Caminó, pasándole de largo a Shura y sin siquiera voltear hacia él. Dado que Camus no era quien precisaba llegar con el Patriarca, se quedó atrás para poner a su igual al tanto. -Es la discípula de Milo, Shura. Te aconsejo no hacerle ese tipo de comentarios-

-Bah, calmaos Acuario. Sabéis bien que me gusta fastidiarlo. Además… la chavala no poseía un mal cuerpo...- le comentó el español con su marcado acento. Se colocó de nuevo el casco e invitó al francés a entrar a su templo. Camus no pudo evitar girar los ojos en sus órbitas. -¿No es suficiente con las demás amazonas, _mon amie_?-

-La carne fresca no se debe desperdiciar…- le dijo, sirviendo un poco de champagne.

**XXXXXXXX**

"_Estúpida cabra españoleta, pronto te cerraré ese hocico de un sólo aguijonazo_" maldecía Milo, inflamando su cosmos ligeramente. Shura sabía muy bien que hilos jalar para fastidiar al Escorpión Celeste. Pero ya no era el momento de pensar en ello, estaban justo afuera del Templo del Patriarca. Se aseguró de que Lykes lo seguía y entró en el lugar, atestado de guardias de bajo rango. Uno de ellos se inclinó en su presencia.

-Milo de Escorpión, el Patriarca lo está esperando- anunció, su mirada fija en el suelo. El peliazul avanzó entonces, seguido de cerca por su protegida. Caminó lentamente para que ella no alcanzara y le advirtió un par de cosas.

-Cuando su Santidad te dirija la palabra, escucha atentamente y no hables si no se te pide… Aunque de por sí nunca lo haces…- reflexionó, luego retomó su frase. –Mantente hincada hasta que se te exija lo contrario y tampoco le mires a menos que él te lo indique. Muy importante, NO lo interrumpas-

Lykes asentía obedientemente, observando las enormes puertas decoradas a la cuales se dirigían. Estas se abrieron apenas estuvieron frente a ellas para revelar una estancia exquisitamente decorada con alfombras y objetos invaluables. Al final estaba un trono de oro sólido sobre una especie de nivel. En él estaba sentado el hombre que comandaba a los 88 Santos en nombre de Athena: el Patriarca. Su casco escarlata tenía un dragón justo encima, expandiendo sus alas. Unas hombreras de igual color con amenazantes agujas emergiendo de él. Sobre su rostro, una máscara azul con ojos carmesí. Los escorpiones clavaron sus rodillas derechas en el suelo en señal de profundo y protocolar respeto.

-Milo, Escorpión Celeste. Por fin has regresado al Santuario de Athena- dijo una voz ronca tras la máscara. El aludido bajó la cabeza al contestar. –Así es, Gran Maestro. Mi protegida y yo hemos venido para pedir que este refugio sagrado nos acoja-

El Patriarca se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacía ellos. Se detuvo frente a Milo y le indicó que se pusiera de pie. –El Santuario no le niega ese derecho a sus valientes guerreros. El Escorpión Celeste tiene libertad para retomar su lugar en la Octava Casa del Zodiaco ahora-

Milo, como el protocolo lo indicaba, besó uno de los tantos anillos que el poderoso hombre usaba en sus manos y se dio media vuelta. Esperaba, con toda su fe, que Lykes no lo siguiera y para su suerte, no fue así. Las puertas se cerraron pesadamente tras él. El espartano decidió mejor no quedarse a esperar, dado que el Gran Maestro detectaría su presencia y lo castigaría por no obedecer sus órdenes. Le deseó suerte a su protegida antes de devolverse hacia su templo.

Adentro, Lykes continuaba arrodillada y mirando atentamente el suelo. Obedecía al pie de la letra todas y cada una de las indicaciones que su maestro le dio. Esperó pacientemente hasta que se le habló. –Jovencita, quítate esa tela de tan mal gusto- exigió el hombre. Ella obedeció inmediatamente, estrujándola fuertemente en su puño y sin levantar la mirada. El Patriarca estaba muy complacido con esa manera tan estricta de seguir el protocolo. –Ponte de pie- ordenó. Una vez erguida, le tomó la barbilla con su mano. –Ah. No veía un rostro tan fino y delicado desde que…- pausó momentáneamente. –Conocí a la Diosa Athena-

Le soltó y la rodeó, quedando justo tras ella. –Como cualquiera que desee la armadura del Escorpión, eres originaria de Milos ¿o me equivoco?-

-No, mi Señor. Vuestra merced ha acertado maravillosamente- le respondió. Tras la máscara se dibujó una leve sonrisa; esa manera tan formal de expresarse era música para sus oídos. Le demostraba que ella también sabía del gran poder que poseía.

-Sigues el protocolo de manera impecable, jovencita. Sin embargo, hay un asunto que resolver contigo. Las amazonas de este recinto usan una máscara para ocultar su feminidad-

Lykes sintió la necesidad de decirle que estaba al tanto de esa norma, pero recordó que no debía interrumpirlo. –Sólo recuerdo a una mujer que haya portado una armadura dorada desde las pasadas Guerras Sagradas: la geminiana de la Orden pasada. Una máscara ocultaba su hermoso rostro, aún siendo de la elite… Pero no veo por qué tú deberías esconder el tuyo, Lykes-

La joven parpadeó un par de veces, viendo al frente por supuesto. El Patriarca finalizó su reflexión y ahora se colocaba frente a ella. -¿Estás de acuerdo?-

-Por supuesto, Gran Maestro. Es un honor que me concedáis esa libertad-

-Sí alguien se atreve a cuestionar mi decisión, tienes permiso para callar al sacrílego-

-Como diga, mi Señor-

-Puedes retirarte, heredera del Escorpión-

A Lykes no le gustaba hacer preguntas, pero simplemente no encontraba otra manera de sacarse la duda. –Disculpad si me aprovecho de estar en vuestra presencia, Patriarca, pero me…-

-Te preguntas cómo conozco tu nombre- interrumpió el hombre de cabello gris. Se sentó en su trono de oro y extendió su mano. –Es una habilidad que se desarrolla al poseer tanto poder como el mío- explicó, elevando su cosmos y haciendo que una pequeña esfera de energía se formara en la palma de su mano. Lykes miró hacia su derecha, avergonzada. Si lo hubiera analizado un poco más, de seguro habría llegado a esa _obvia_ conclusión. Le ordenaron retirarse y ella obedeció, perdiéndose en el ya oscuro pasillo del templo mayor.

**XXXXXXXXX**

-¿Así que uno de vuestros aprendices se ahogó?- repitió Shura, bebiendo de su copa muy indignado. -¿Estáis seguro que no fue presa de algún enemigo?-

-Lo estoy, yo mismo registré el área. Además, mi otro protegido me lo confirmó- respondió Camus, dejando su propia copa sobre la mesa frente a la cual estaba sentado. Capricornio hizo un ligero movimiento manual para demostrar su incomprensión. Claro, olvidó que hasta el más sutil de sus movimientos podía generar un corte. Una fina e imperceptible ráfaga cortó la punta de uno de los mechones del francés.

-La muerte es un enemigo silencioso que... Oh, lo siento Camus- se disculpó, interrumpiendo la frase al ver que Acuario congelaba el cabello cortado y luego lo hacía polvo, para evitarse molestias. –No te preocupes-

Ambos sintieron que alguien aproximárseles, por lo que voltearon hacia la salida del lugar. No era un Santo, puesto que su silueta era más delgada y delicada. Camus notó la reconfortada sonrisa que Shura mostró al ver quién era.

-Observaos nada más quien regresa- dijo en voz alta y caminando hacia ella. - Presento mis respetos ante el guardián Shura de Capricornio, décimo miembro de la elite dorada- recitó la joven Lykes, bajando su cabeza. El español le levantó ligeramente el rostro, colocando su otro brazo justo en su cuello. –He visto tu rostro, jovencita. Ahora resta saber si os resignaréis a amarme o intentaréis matarme-

-Tengo la bendición de su Señoría para no cubrir mi rostro, Maestro Shura- informó sin cambiar esa ausente expresión que siempre tenía. El Santo arqueó una ceja. –Eso no lo esperaba-

-Suéltala ya- ordenó Camus, enfriando el ambiente. A veces Shura conseguía fastidiarlo a él también.

-Calmaos, Acuario. No es para tanto- le dijo, alejándose de ella. –Puedes pasar, Lykes… heredera de Escorpión-

La otra asintió y se fue, sin maldecir o inflamar su cosmos por enfado. El Capricornio retomó su lugar en la silla, sorprendido. -¿Estáis seguro que está viva?-

Camus también arqueó una ceja. –_Excuse moi_?-

Shura se encogió de hombros. –Si le hubiera dicho eso a cualquier otra amazona, de seguro me hubiera sacado los dientes de un golpe-

-Eso es cierto, se fue muy tranquila. Supongo que sabe controlar muy bien sus emociones-

-O no tiene del todo- sugirió Shura, bebiendo de su copa.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Milo la vio llegar y suspiró aliviado, le había preocupado que tardara tanto. –¡Ah Lykes! Me alegra que ya hayas regresado-

-Mis disculpas, maestro, si le causé inconveniencias- dijo, rascándose el brazo. El Escorpión Celeste soltó una carcajada al oírla. -¡Bah! De todo lo que puedes provocar, "inconvenientes" es algo que no calza-

La invitó a seguirle y se detuvieron justo en medio del templo, alumbrado por antorchas. –Escoge ¿derecha o izquierda?-

-Izquierda, considerando que soy zurda- respondió sencillamente. Milo asintió de acuerdo. –Bien, entonces el lado derecho del templo será mío y el izquierdo será tuyo. Ahora ven por acá que ya la cena está lista-

Lykes le siguió, sorprendida de lo fácil que habían decidido ese asunto. Su maestro la guió hasta lo que cumplía la función de comedor y ahí ambos degustaron una deliciosa comida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Calor, calor y probablemente más calor. Era casi lo único que se percibía en el Coliseo además de los quejidos ahogados de los pocos que ahí combatían. Milo sonrió al ver como Aioria se empeñaba en que su oponente, una mujer, no le acertara ningún golpe. Cuando el León Estelar detuvo uno de los puños de su atacante, dieron por terminada esa parte del entrenamiento. –Vaya Marin, tu velocidad se está volviendo peligrosa-

Una risa amigable se apagó levemente debido a la máscara de plata que la pelirroja usaba. –O te estás aflojando, _Aioria-kun_-

-¿Yo? ¿Aflojarme?-

-Te lo creería- interrumpió la alegre voz de Milo en la conversación. Ambos voltearon hacia él para darle los buenos días. –Porque todos saben que al final es sólo un gatito mimado y perezoso-

-Y tú una pestilente alimaña, ¿cierto?- respondió Aioria, dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro. La pelirroja japonesa notó que algunos metros alejados de ellos, estaba una jovencita haciendo levitar un par de piedras que se encontró. Como no la había visto en el recinto de las amazonas, se apresuró a preguntar. –Milo, ¿quién es ella?-

El espartano no le respondió inmediatamente, ya que primero llamó a la distraída joven. El escuchar su nombre logró que dejara en paz las piedras y obedeciera el llamado.

-Lykes, es un honor para mí presentarte a la siempre bella y encantadora Marin de Áquila, Santo femenino de Plata- explicó él, guiñándole un ojo a la aludida. Aioria entrecerró sus ojos; no le gustaba cuando Milo se pasaba de listo.

-Buenos días, señorita Marin- saludó ella con el más formal de sus tonos. Marin le sonrió amigablemente. –Sólo llámame Marin, joven Lykes-

-Ella es mi más prestigiosa discípula- aseguró Milo, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros de la pelimorada.

-La única, que yo recuerde- opinó el León.

-Que nombre más curioso- comentó Marin con un dedo en su barbilla de plata reluciente. La otra tuvo que aceptar que le estaban hablando a ella. –Yo siempre lo he visto normal-

-Jeje por supuesto, ya que es tu nombre. Lo que pasa es nunca había escuchado de alguien cuyo nombre significara "lobo"- se explicó para cambiar de tema. -¿Cómo es que tienes la suerte de no usar una máscara? Podrían ejecutarte por ello-

-Estoy al tanto de ello, el maestro Shura ya me lo hizo saber…-respondió Lykes, rascándose la frente. –Pero el Gran Maestro ignoró esa norma y me dio su permiso de no usar una-

-Mucha suerte tienes entonces. ¿Te propongo una batalla te práctica?- ofreció la pelirroja. La pelimorada asintió de acuerdo y cada una adoptó una posición de ataque a cada lado del campo del Coliseo. Milo y Aioria se retiraron hacia las graderías para observar desde el mejor ángulo posible

-¿Con cosmos o sin?- preguntó Marin desde el extremo norte. Lykes se encogió de hombros y escogió usarlo. La otra asintió y elevó el suyo a un nivel medio, por el momento desconocía la fuerza de su oponente. Corrió hacia Lykes y comenzó su ofensiva con miles de golpes por segundo, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. La pelimorada se vio obligada a encender su cosmos también. Tomó una de las muñecas de Marin y la lanzó hacia atrás, recuperando terreno. Aioria rió en voz baja. –Le he dicho una y otra vez que no permita que la agarren los brazos en medio de una ofensiva-

-Bonita pareja conseguiste, igual de testaruda que tú- le dijo Milo, esquivando un golpe hacia su quijada. –Ya gatito, no afiles tus garras conmigo-

Abajo en la arena, Lykes ahora atacaba con una patada como distracción para después clavarle una sola aguja a su oponente en el muslo derecho. Con eso logró un momento para respirar.

-Ah, como amo ver cuando mis técnicas han sido ejecutadas con tal precisión- dijo Milo, orgulloso. El León Estelar observó que la minúscula herida comenzaba a sangrar y se preocupó, como cualquier buen caballero.

-Buena táctica- apreció Marin, incendiando su cosmos para detener la hemorragia. –Pero necesitarás más que eso para dejarme fuera- un aura brillante la rodeó y dio un salto para poder atacar –RYU SEI KEN-

Miles de incandescentes meteoros bombardearon la zona. Lykes cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro para defenderse. Inflamó su cosmos hasta donde su maestro diariamente le insistía que lo hiciera; al 7mo Sentido. Con ello logró ver la velocidad de los golpes y así evitar la mayoría para poder acercarse. En su dedo índice derecho brillaba una esfera carmesí. –Aguja Escarlata- invocó la griega en un tono de voz normal, lanzando dos de las susodichas hacia un brazo y acertando. Recibió varios puñetazos en el rostro a cambio.

-¡Sí! ¡Le dio!- celebró Aioria, mirando de reojo a Milo para ver la teórica reacción de disgusto que debía mostrar. El espartano, sin embargo, sólo se cruzó de brazos. -¿Qué?-

-Le están dando una paliza a tu preciosa protegida, tarado- recalcó el primero con algo de enfado. Milo se encogió de hombros. –Violencia, violencia, violencia. El ataque del Escorpión Celeste es todo un arte, Aioria. ¿Crees que Lykes dispara tan pocos a la vez sólo porque sí?-

-Pues yo no la veo realmente empeñada en vencer a Marin, considerando que acaba de ser pateada en el estómago-

El espartano lo sabía, pero confiaba en que su discípula no estuviera recibiendo la tunda que aparentaba. Sólo porque Aioria le metía malas teorías en la mente, tomó partido en el encuentro. –Lykes, ejecuta una combinación- ordenó desde su puesto.

La joven volteó escasamente hacia él y asintió con la cabeza. Una orden de Milo debía ser acatada a como de lugar. Mantuvo su cosmos en su máxima expresión, sus ojos cambiando del hermoso verde a un asesino amarillo abeja. Dio varios saltos mientras esquivaba el Ryu Sei Ken de la japonesa hasta conseguir cansarla. Una vez así tomó el control de su cuerpo. –La Restricción-

Marin estaba flotando a escasos 10cm del suelo y le costaba incluso respirar. Lykes la lanzó en el aire y ahí ejecutó tres relampagueantes veces la Aguja Escarlata, acertando con precisión quirúrgica en el blanco. Aioria entonces saltó desde las graderías y atrapó el debilitado cuerpo de su amada. El Escorpión bajó más tranquilamente y puso su mano en el hombro de Lykes una vez a su lado.

-Bájalo ya- pidió, percibiendo como el cosmos de la joven se desvanecía casi de inmediato y sus ojos retomaban el atractivo esmeralda de siempre.

-Marin, ¿estás bien?- preguntó el León Estelar, elevando su cosmos y trasmitiéndolo hacia ella para ayudarla a cerrar las heridas. La pelirroja asintió con una débil sonrisa bajo la máscara. –_Daijobu, Aioria-kun_-

Milo tomó la mano de Marin y la besó, luego invocó su propia Aguja Escarlata y con el filo que su uña adquirió le abrió una pequeña cortada en la palma de la mano.

-Así el veneno saldrá más rápido- se apresuró a explicar al ver que el otro Santo le clavaba la mirada. –¿Cómo diablos puede ser eso si se desangrará más fácilmente?-

-Porque abrió la abrió con el mismo ataque. El veneno se neutralizará, maestro Aioria- explicó Lykes con esa perdida expresión en su rostro. Luego retomó su actividad de hacer levitar piedras. El León levantó una ceja al verla, una indirecta para que Milo explicara.

-Se distrae fácilmente si no tiene nada que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa. –Pero lo importante ahora es llevar a esta hermosa dama a que descanse-

-Entonces nos excusarás-

-_Milo-san_- murmuró Marin. –Dile que esperaré una revancha-

-Por supuesto, pero antes recupera fuerzas- aconsejó.

Aioria se alejó con Marin en brazos, pasando justo al lado de alguien más –Agotada, ¿eh Marin? Si no la cuidas podría aprovechar la situación, Aioria-

-Cierra esa boca, Argol- ordenó el León con creciente enojo. Ya era suficiente con Milo como para aguantarse a otro. Se alejó haciendo comentarios al respecto. –Todos los escorpiones son igual de ponzoñosos-

El aludido continuó su camino hacia el más prestigioso de los nacidos bajo el octavo signo. –Milo de Escorpión- llamó, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-¡Argol de Perseo! Tiempo sin verte, amigo mío- exclamó Milo con entusiasmo, pasando su brazo por los hombros del otro. -¿Cómo va todo?-

-Nada nuevo, aunque han enviado a varios para eliminar a unos Santos de Bronce-

-¿De Bronce? ¿Desde cuándo ese…rango es problemático?- preguntó con cierto desagrado. Argol cerró sus ojos y bufó. –Desde nunca por supuesto pero están en posesión de la armadura dorada de Sagitario-

-Hm, esas sabandijas la tienen entonces. Qué coraje- terminó Milo antes de ver como alguien más se acercaba, pero a Lykes. Tuvo las buenas intenciones de advertirle que no la sorprendiera pero… era de Plata, podría con el reto.

Asterion de Canes Venatici se veía muy intrigado al ver el rostro de una mujer en el Santuario de Athena ¡y que nadie hiciera algo al respecto! Justo tras la joven griega, puso su mano en su hombro y bruscamente le dio la vuelta. La reacción de Lykes fue lanzarle todas las piedras que hacía levitar justo hacia la cabeza. Acertó las primeras tres, el resto logró ser bloqueado.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!- exclamó Asterion con disgusto, apretando fuertemente la muñeca de la joven. Ella sólo le miró, tranquila como el día mismo. –Lo lamento-

Milo se carcajeó. Le había pasado varias veces ya y debía admitir que era una situación un tanto digna de reírse. Ese fue el primer instante en que Argol la notó. -¿De dónde salió esa musa?-

-No es una musa, Perseo. Es mi protegida- aclaró el peliazul, caminando hacia ella. Argol lo siguió, todavía intrigado. –Ya se disculpo, Asterion. Suéltala-

-Escorpión Milo, que bueno verlo. Esta amazona está violando el protocolo de.,.- comenzó, pero le interrumpieron.

-Mi discípula no está haciendo absolutamente nada, así que obedece mi orden o enfréntame para defender tus razones-

Asterion suspiró vencido y la soltó. –Ahora comprendo cómo hizo para lanzarme esas rocas-

-Lykes, estás en presencia de Argol de Perseo y Asterion de Canes Venatici- presentó su maestro, señalando a cada uno. Su joven aprendiz hizo una profunda reverencia. –Es un honor conocerlos-

-Modales impecables, así me agradan- opinó Argol con una sonrisa torcida. La observó de arriba abajo y se lamió los labios. Su igual entrecerró los ojos, asqueado. –Mente retorcida, guarda eso para cuando no estés en mi presencia-

-Nadie te dijo que leyeras mi mente, Asterion- gruñó él. Milo levantó una mano para que no continuaran y se percató de algo. –El rango de Plata no puede interrumpir cuando el de Oro entrena, ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Cierto- dijo Argol, dejando en paz a Lykes por primera vez desde que la vio. –El Patriarca quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Una misión?-

-Podría ser- respondió Asterion. –Entre más rápido vaya a verle, más rápido lo sabrá-

-Bien… Lykes no podrá acompañarme. ¿Te gustaría quedarte a entrenar con estos hombres?-

La pelimorada parpadeó un par de veces, mirando a ambos Santos de Plata. –Me sentiría honrada-

-Perfecto. Se las encargo y si le hacen algo indebido, lo lamento por ustedes- advirtió el Escorpión Celeste con una sonrisa y se retiró, dejando a la imaginación de ambos tipos lo que podría pasarles.

Subió todos y cada uno de los numerosos escalones hasta llegar al templo del Gran Maestro. Hace algunos días que había estado ahí para pedir cobijo ¿por qué no le asignó nada en ese momento? Al entrar al recinto del Patriarca, dejó sus dudas atrás. No era conveniente tenerlas al estar en su presencia.

-Milo, Escorpión de Oro- dijo esa voz tan ronca y grave que penetraba hasta en la carne.

-Me inclino en vuestra presencia- respondió este al clavar su rodilla en el suelo. –¿Deseabais hablar conmigo, mi Señor?-

-Así es. Quiero que tomes control de la Isla Andrómeda y elimines a Albiore de Cepheus si es necesario-

Milo sonrió confiado, sería un trabajo simple y sencillo. –Como gustéis, Gran Maestro. Sin embargo no comprendo por qué se necesitaría a un miembro de la elite dorada-

-Aunque aparente ser una misión simple, está este factor llamado Albiore. Se ha negado a efectuar mis mandatos-

-Pero, su Señoría, sigue siendo un Santo de Plata y nada más-

-No estaría tan seguro, Milo. Su poder podría hacerle frente al de un Santo de Oro, a ti-

-Lo tendré en cuenta entonces. ¿Cuándo desea que efectúe esta misión?-

-En tres días partirás para llevarla a cabo. ¿Entendido?-

-Como el cristal, mi Señor-

-Puedes retirarte- terminó el Patriarca con gesto manual. Milo hizo como se le pidió y salió del lugar. Lo único que lamentaba era tener que dejar a su discípula sola pero bueno, ya encontraría a alguien que la mantuviera entrenando. Una vez afuera bajó el radiante sol de Grecia, calculó que ya el medio día había pasado. Se dispuso a cocinar algo para alimentarse pero antes, entabló una conexión psíquica con su seguidora.

-"_Lykes, ¿dónde estás_?"-

-"_En el Coliseo, maestro. Entrenando con Argol y Asterion como me lo pidió._"-

-"_Yo no te lo pedí, te lo ofrecí. En fin, regresa a la Octava Casa para comer algo_."

-"_Como ordene, maestro_."-

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de atravesar la Tercera Casa, la joven no pudo evitar preguntarse dónde estaba ese guardián. También se preguntó por qué Argol de Perseo se había tomado la molestia de acompañarla.

-Así que... eres la heredera de Escorpión- dijo él, para romper el sencillo silencio que los acompañaba desde que entraron a Aries. Lykes asintió sin mirarlo, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del tercer Santo de Oro. Argol era relativamente curioso cuando quería conseguir algo y con las mujeres no era le excepción.

-¿En qué día nos honraste con tu presencia, entonces?-

-¿Honrarlos? Dudo que sea para tanto. Yo nací el día cuatro del onceavo mes-

-Ah, mi mes fue bendecido entonces-

Lykes le miró de reojo, confundida. No entendía virtualmente nada de lo que le decía Argol, o al menos la manera en que se lo decía. Claro está que, hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con alguien que no fuera su propio maestro. Pudo haber reflexionado un poco más el tema de su falta de comunicación, pero un cuervo negro pasó volando encima de ellos y la distrajo. Milo no bromeaba con el déficit atencional que tenía. De repente, su acompañante se detuvo en seco.

-Maldita sea- dijo en voz baja con una mirada furtiva hacia la derecha. Lykes no cambió su despreocupada cara y sólo volteó hacia él.

–Tendrás que disculparme, princesa Escorpión… ¿Te molesta si te llamo así?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara adornando sus labios. La joven arqueó una ceja. –Supongo que no-

-En fin, tendré que dejarte aquí en contra de mi voluntad-

-¿Por qué?- se sorprendió Lykes de preguntar. Acababa de hacer una pregunta. Ella. Una _pregunta_. Eso no pasa.

-Los Santos de Plata tendremos una reunión y requieren de mi valiosa presencia- explicó, tomando la mano de la joven y besándola suavemente. –Te veré luego, Princesa Escorpión-

-De acuerdo, gracias de todos modos- dijo, sorprendentemente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Argol dio media vuelta y se alejó físicamente, pero en sus pensamientos no se había movido de su lugar. Lykes hizo lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria. Tenía frente a sí la tétrica Casa de Cáncer que despedía una notable aura perturbada. No había visto al guardián de ese lugar todavía y algo le decía que sería incómodo hacerlo. Sus pasos resonaron dentro del lugar hasta que se detuvo y alzó su voz. - Presento mis respetos ante el guardián de Cáncer, cuarto miembro de la elite dorada- exclamó objetivamente. No conocía a ese guerrero y tampoco su nombre. no obtuvo una respuesta real, sólo una alteración en el cosmos del lugar. Decidió avanzar entre la bruma que ahí había, intentando ver en la oscuridad que invadía el lugar.

Una luz incandescente de un azul eléctrico brilló a lo lejos y por supuesto, ella lo siguió. Esa costumbre de distraerse tan fácilmente podría traerte inconvenientes proporcionales… como el que le esperaba en forma de esa llamarada azul…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Tenía ganas de hacer un fic de Saint Seiya, considerando que la llevo grabada en el alma desde los (insértese edad exacta) años. Si estás por casualidad megalítica leyendo esto, vaya suerte la que tengo. Deja un review si no te molesta, y si si te molesta, perdón.**


	2. Incógnitas

Quería aclarar que le cambie el nombre a la predecesora de Géminis xq ya me di cuenta xq me sonó tan lógico ponerle "Solaris"

**Quería aclarar que le cambie el nombre a la predecesora de Géminis xq ya me di cuenta xq me sonó tan lógico ponerle "Solaris". Hago este cambio después de mucho tiempo, pero por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de corregir mi error. Lamento cualquier problema que esto haya causado.**

**2. Incógnitas**

Avanzaba y avanzaba en esa eterna oscuridad. Hacía caso omiso a lo que pudiera estar a sus alrededores gracias a esa esfera incandescente. Era como una estrella atrapada en un cielo ficticio. Tanta era su concentración en esa extraña luz que no notó un objeto en el suelo y se tropezó. Se apoyó en sus brazos y sintió que la superficie era extrañamente peculiar; tenía protuberancias más o menos del tamaño de un rostro. La llamarada flotante se le acercó y Lykes notó que de hecho _eran_ rostros. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera puesto de pie inmediatamente y hubiera salido corriendo del lugar pero ella no podía hacer eso. Su curiosidad era un Dios contra la plebe que era su instinto de supervivencia.

La luz macabra del fuego azul le permitió observar esos rostros, tan llenos de dolor y angustia, que gritaban su desgracia con esperanza de ser oídos. La joven examinó varios de ellos pero se detuvo en uno muy particular. Casi pegó su nariz con la de ese retorcido ser en el suelo hasta que sintió como algo la tomó del tobillo y la elevó boca abajo. Se quedó inmóvil, algo le decía que no era necesario defenderse de esto como lo había hecho con Canes Venatici. Pudo ver dos pantorrillas revestidas en oro puro que aún en esa oscuridad resplandecían. Una maliciosa risa inundó el lugar mientras más llamaradas aparecían y alumbraban el lugar.

-Presento mis respetos ante el guardián de Cáncer, cuarto miembro de la elite dorada- repitió Lykes con calma, todavía invertida. El hombre que la mantenía en esa posición gruñó levemente. –Te escuché la primera vez, niña-

Con un ligero movimiento la soltó y ella cayó a escasos metros lejos de él. Su cabello era de un azul grisáceo, corto y mantenido a raya gracias a un casco abierto. El resto de su armadura encajaba en la descripción de "afilada" ya que tenía varias terminaciones en peligrosos picos. Lykes se sentó en el lugar donde estaba y lo observó calladamente, como esperando a que le dijera algo. Y de hecho así fue.

-Presentaste tus respetos como el protocolo exige, ¿qué haces todavía aquí?- demandó con un tono severo y poco amigable. Su acento denotaba un cierto aire italiano. La joven le respondió de la manera más sincera. –Me distraje. Lamento haberlo molestado, guardián dorado de Cáncer-

El aludido entrecerró sus ojos. Pasó a la siguiente pregunta. -¿Por qué no llevas una máscara como lo dicta la orden de Athena hacia las amazonas?-

-El Patriarca me lo permitió- contestó.

-¿Por qué te lo permitió?-

-No sabría responderle-

Bien, la tal niñita no parecía demasiado impulsiva. Tenía un punto a favor porque contestarle mal a este particular Santo de Oro era una muerte definitiva. La joven griega se puso de pie e inclinó la cabeza. –Me retiraré si eso es lo que desea-

-No he terminado con mis preguntas, _mociosa_- le dijo, cortante. Tampoco era correcto adelantársele. -¿A quién sirves?-

-¿…Al Escorpión Celeste?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder, dado que no sabía realmente a qué se refería. La respuesta pareció satisfacerle. -¿Qué tanto estabas observando en mis trofeos?-

-¿Tro…feos?- repitió la otra con los ojos bien abiertos. Esa era una manera diferente de verlo. -¿Trofeos de qué?-

-De guerra, por supuesto. Estos rostros dieron origen a mi nombre: Deathmask-

Lykes parpadeó varias veces, asombrada. Eso significaba que todas esas personas cubriendo el suelo y, ahora que lo notaba, las paredes habían encontrado su fin con este hombre. Tantas víctimas de su poder. Deathmask no cambió su amenazante semblante. –Responde- demandó.

-Pues… es que yo conozco a este tipo- dijo, señalando el rostro específico. –Bueno, lo conocía antes de que sucumbiera ante usted-

-…¿Y no vas a reclamar nada?- preguntó con cierto agobio. La gente hacía eso de vez en cuando.

-La verdad no. Ese hombre ordenó que me empujaran a un barranco- explicó con toda naturalidad. Cáncer arqueó una ceja. Vaya mocosa para decirlo así como así. Le hizo un gesto manual indicándole la salida. –Vete ya-

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta antes de irme?- se atrevió a decir. El siciliano giró los ojos en sus órbitas. –Ya lo estás haciendo-

-Buen punto, disculpe-

-Adelante, pero que sea rápido-

-Usted ha matado a tantas personas, ¿no sabe si todas ellas se fueron con sus gemas completas?-

-¿A qué diablos te refieres?- escupió Deathmask, irritado al no comprenderla. Lykes miró el suelo unos momentos. –Mejor olvídelo. De nuevo lamento haberle ocupado su valioso tiempo- y dicho esto, se fue.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Milo estaba esperando pacientemente afuera de su templo. Le parecía raro que Lykes no hubiera aparecido todavía. Estaba bien que se distrajera pero no había nada demasiado interesante en el trayecto del Coliseo a la Octava Casa. Suspiró cuando la vio acercarse, alegre de que siguiera en una pieza.

-¿Qué te atrasó?- preguntó, al darse vuelta y entrar al templo con ella. Ahí notó que estaba algo sucia y no era solamente por haber estado entrenando. -¿Dónde te metiste?-

-Cuando pasaba por el cuarto templo, me topé con su guardián Deathmask- respondió, sacudiendo algo de tierra de su manga.

Milo frunció el entrecejo. -¿Te lastimó?- preguntó. Tomó el rostro de la joven en sus manos y lo examinó detenidamente. No había moretones ni inflamación, buena señal. Lo que sí había, sin embargo, era un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Lykes.

-No maestro, me interrogó nada más- dijo, aliviada de que la hubiera soltado. Y es que nadie la podía culpar, muchas amazonas no llamaban a su maestro un hijo digno de Apolo sólo porque les venía en gana. Milo retomó su caminó y la llevó hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué te preguntó?-

-Porqué no uso una máscara y porqué me detuve en su templo-

-¿Para qué lo hiciste?-

-Primero apareció una extraña luz que brillaba maravillosamente. La seguí hasta que me tropecé con algo que resulto ser un rostro en el suelo, junto a millones más. Ahí fue cuando él apareció-

Milo la observaba sin decir nada, esperando a que terminara. Luego sirvió la comida y se sentaron. Lo que dijo a continuación fue en su tono más serio. -Nunca más sigas esas luces, si es el caso que las ves de nuevo-

Lykes asintió sin responder, pero el espartano sabía que quería saber la razón. –La técnica de ataque de la Casa de Cáncer es el _Sekishiki Mekai Ha_. Consiste en enviar el alma del oponente a la montaña llamada Yomostu donde cae y eventualmente llega al Mekai de Hades-

Antes de continuar, el Escorpión Celeste bebió un poco del exquisito vino que había servido para sí. –Esas llamaradas que viste son almas perdidas que podrían intentar tomar posesión de tu cuerpo y vengarse, o tal vez sólo quieran que sufras la misma miseria que ellos-

El resto de la comida fue bastante callada, ninguno de los dos comentó nada más al respecto. Cambiaron a un tema un poco menos muerto.

-Combatiste muy bien hoy- halagó Milo con una sonrisa. –Marin tuvo problemas al enfrentarte-

-Eso fue porque estaba cansada por el previo entrenamiento con el maestro Aioria- aclaró.

-No tienes por qué quitarte crédito-

-Es la verdad, maestro. Cuando ya caía, después de recibir mis agujas, me iba a atacar con su mejor ofensiva-

-Entonces la bola de pelos interrumpió en el mejor momento. Mala fortuna… Pero no iba poder hacerlo con todo su poder-

-No, es cierto que el veneno ya estaba comenzando a surtir efecto pero aún así…-

-Marin me pidió decirte que desea una revancha-

-Se la concederé entonces…-

-¿Te agradaron Argol y Asterion?-

-Sí, maestro, aunque no sé si le agradé a Canes Venatici de igual forma-

-Réstale importancia, Asterion es demasiado… apegado a las normas. ¿Y Argol?-

-Su compañía es muy placentera. ¿Puedo asumir que comparte nuestro mismo signo?-

-Pues deberías, ya que es la verdad. De hecho me parece curioso que te hayas llevado bien con él, considerando que astrológicamente los Escorpiones no soportamos a nuestros iguales-

-Hay excepciones como… ¿usted y yo?- esto lo dijo algo cabizbaja y tal vez, sólo tal vez, de nuevo sonrojada.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Milo con una cálida sonrisa. Ese simple gesto emanaba tanto cariño, tanta confianza, tanta… aceptación. Lykes sonrió ampliamente, gesto raro en ella, y ambos continuaron comiendo.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Un sonido hueco fue lo que produjo el guardia al caer duro contra el piso. Oponerse a la voluntad de Deathmask tenía consecuencias peores pero no se sentía con ganas de malgastar su energía. Los demás guardias de bajo rango simplemente se apartaron y lo dejaron entrar la estancia del Patriarca. Estaba apenas atardeciendo y ya todo estaba alumbrado por antorchas con bases de oro, plata y gemas preciosas.

-No era necesario todo ese alboroto, Cangrejo Dorado- fue el saludo del altísimo Gran Maestro. El italiano se hincó ante él y espero a que se le dirigiera la palabra nuevamente. -¿A qué has venido?-

-Mi Señor, en la tarde me he encontrado con una joven amazona que no usaba una máscara como lo dicta el protocolo de Athena-

-Ah, la joven Lykes. ¿Tú también vienes a quejarte?-

Cáncer se sorprendió al escucharlo, dado que de hecho a eso venía. –Sí, su Santidad. Me parece un irrespeto al protocolo-

-Ya han venido varios por la misma razón. Shura de Capricornio, Asterion de Canes Venatici y demás Santos de Plata. ¿Qué acaso su limitado coeficiente intelectual no entiende que si yo lo permito, no hay nada que refutar?- preguntó levemente enfadado y con cierta aura oscura a su alrededor. Deathmask tragó con dificultad. –¿Al menos podría explicarme el por qué de esa decisión?-

-Tiene belleza y rasgos muy similares a los de una gran guerrera que murió hace un largo tiempo. Más allá de eso no es asunto tuyo- explicó cortante. –Ahora, fuera de mi vista, Cáncer-

Deathmask acató la orden inmediatamente y despareció en cuestión de segundos. Las pesadas puertas de la estancia se cerraron con un sonoro eco. Una vez solo, el Patriarca se quitó su máscara y casco para revelar la cara de un cansado Saga de Géminis. Su cabello parecía recobrar algo de color y volverse azul grisáceo. Dejó ambos objetos sobre su trono y se dirigió hacia una ventana en la parte lateral del lugar. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como el ardiente astro rey se retiraba para cederle su lugar a Artemisa. Saga suspiró, recordando.

-Cada vez que contemplo a Apolo te recuerdo, Sémele- dijo nostálgico. –Es difícil pensar que mi maestra lleve ya más de 15 años de fallecida…-

Escuchó una risa en eco, volteó para ver quién se había infiltrado en el lugar pero notó que no había nadie. La risa venía de su propio ser. –_De fallecida no, Saga, de __asesinada_-

Géminis era bipolar, y ahí estaba su otro yo metiéndose en asuntos a los que nadie le invitó. –_Tú la asesinaste a sangre fría. La pobre perra nunca imaginó que su preciado sucesor tenía tan perversas intenciones_…-

-¡Silencio! Fuiste tú y nadie más quien robó el último suspiro de Sémele, antigua amazona de Géminis-

_-¿Pero con qué cuerpo lo hice? Con el tuyo a tus 13 años, así que no intentes zafarte tan fácil, Saga_-

-Ya no importa… Ahora es tan sólo un fantasma del pasado que curiosamente parece tener una copia en el presente-

-_Sí te molesta, elimínala a ella también_-

-No metas ideas en mi cabeza, ya tengo el poder del Santuario y pronto también todas las armaduras de Oro-

-_Bueno, a mi no me agrada precisamente porque se parece a Sémele. No te sorprendas si aparece inerte bajo tu pecadora mirada_-

-Cierra esa blasfema boca de una vez. Cada día parece ser cada vez más fatigante…-

Dada por terminada la conversación con su contraparte, se dirigió a la habitación que estaba anexada a la del Patriarca. Se llevó consigo la máscara de zafiro y el casco carmesí y sin perder mucho tiempo, se desplomó sobre la cama.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Milo se masajeó las sienes. Tres minutos, tres míseros minutos y Lykes se había ido. Maldijo cualquier forma de vida no humana que pudiera habitar en 13 Km a la redonda y que pudiera distraerla. Intentó entonces inflamar su cosmos y así sentir su presencia, dado que no estaba contestando sus mensajes psíquicos. Se sorprendió al notar que estaba justo afuera del templo. Salió a buscarla y a la velocidad de la luz la tomó del hombro y la jaló violentamente hacia atrás.

-¿Qué crees que haces!- exclamó al verla tan cerca del peñasco. Lykes le miró inocentemente, señalando el profundo y oscuro fondo. –Estaba buscando mi…-

-¡Argh! Lykes, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que ya no podrás encontrarla? Además, este no es el acantilado de Milos donde se te cayó…- dijo con una mezcla de rabia y alivio. La abrazó fraternalmente y suspiró. –Me vas a causar un paro cardiaco si esto continúa-

La joven calló unos momentos al sentirlo tan cerca. -Pero…allá abajo algo brilla- se defendió tranquilamente. Milo se separó de ella y miró hacia la sima del peñasco. Era como si la negrura del cielo nocturno reflejara su oscuridad en él. –No hay nada ahí más que una muerte segura si te caes-

Entraron de nuevo al templo y el Escorpión Celeste sentó a su protegida en uno de los confortables sillones carmesí que había en el lado derecho del lugar. Seguidamente se quitó el casco y lo colocó sobre la mesa de mármol en forma de escorpión que ahí tenía. El aguijón proporcionaba un nivel más alto donde colocar la invaluable pieza de la armadura.

-Lykes, ¿por qué continúas buscando esa esmeralda?- le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

-Me hace falta, maestro- contestó sinceramente mientras se rascaba instintivamente el pecho. Milo se quedó pensativo unos momentos. –Algo me dice que debo recuperar la parte que se me cayó-

-No comprendo porqué la buscas acá en el Santuario si bien sabes que ya es propiedad de Poseidón…-

-Pero él no la tiene…- reclamó con su característico tono de calma. –Quien la tiene… dudo que me la devuelva-

Milo notó que esa joya realmente le hacía falta a su discípula, aunque nunca se la hubiera visto. Meditó unos momentos la solución a este problema tan simple y aún así complicado. Se levantó de su lugar y se perdió en una habitación cercana. Momentos después emergió de nuevo con un objeto brillante entre manos. El Escorpión Celeste tomó la mano de Lykes y ahí deposito un escorpión de plata pura, pequeño pero muy detallado. Justo en el medio del abdomen tenía un rubí, una excelente representación de la estrella Antares. La joven lo miró fascinada hasta que levantó la mirada para agradecer. -Mu… muchas gracias, maestro Milo-

Él le sonrió gustoso al ver que le agradaba y se acercó un poco más. –A cambio de él debes prometerme algo- Lykes escuchó atentamente, haría lo que fuere. –No vas a buscar más esa esmeralda… en los barrancos-

Por más que quería su gema, este escorpión de plata ahora era invaluable. Asintió para dar a entender que aceptaba y Milo respiró más tranquilo.

-No me decepciones rompiendo esa promesa, Lykes- dijo, viendo como la joven continuaba observando minuciosamente su nueva adquisición. –En especial mientras mi ausencia-

-¿Ausencia?- repitió la otra, desviando su vista hacia él. Milo asintió.

-Sí. Me han asignado una misión a la que debo partir en tres días-

-Entiendo-

-Le pediré a algún otro Santo de Oro que te entrene mientras estoy fuera-

-Me parece bien-

-Ya conociste a varios, ¿alguno que te plazca más?-

Lykes se quedó pensativa ante la pregunta. –El maestro Camus, supongo-

-Me acabas de ahorrar inconvenientes, Lykes-

-Me alegra, maestro. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?-

-Camus es con quien mejor me llevo por razones con las que no te aburriré ahora…-

-Está bien-

-Ya es tarde, ve y descansa-

-Así será, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches, Lykes-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-"_Recuerda, Camus. Por ningún motivo dejes que se acerque a un peñasco_"-

-"_No lo haré. Deja de repetírmelo o te congelaré hasta el séptimo sentido_"-

-"_Mis disculpas. Lo que pasa es que ya la he visto varias veces haciéndolo, o al menos pensándolo_…"-

-"_Que Athena vele tu destino, Escorpión Celeste_"-

-"_Y que vele el tuyo, Mago del Agua y el Hielo_"-

Por esas líneas iba la conversación mental que sostenían Milo y Camus, aunque el primero estuviera zarpando del puerto de Atenas y el segundo estuviera afuera del Octavo Templo del Zodiaco. El francés miró de reojo a su encargo, quien se regocijaba de ver cómo la luz solar se reflejaba en el insignificante amuleto en forma de escorpión. Era aprendiz de la orden de Oro y madura para su edad, pero seguía teniendo tan sólo 15 años.

-Lykes- dijo para llamar su atención. –Vamos a entrenar-

La joven asintió y le siguió a través de los siete templos anteriores al del Escorpión para ir a desarrollar sus habilidades. Lykes le había tomado cierta confianza al Santo de Acuario así que dejó escapar algunas preguntas mientras atravesaban las diferentes casas. -¿Dónde están los guardianes de Virgo y Libra?-

-Shaka de Virgo es originario de India y es probable que se encuentre ahí entrenando a sus propios discípulos-

-¿Tiene más de uno?-

-Así es y según me he escuchado, ya varios han conseguido armaduras de Plata-

-Interesante-

-En cuanto al Santo de Libra, no puedo darte mucha información sobre él. Lo único que se sobre ese hombre es que proviene de China, de los Cinco Antiguos Picos de Rozan-

Atravesaron Leo y Cáncer, donde Lykes encontró otra duda para Camus. -¿Esta casa tiene guardián?- inquirió, refiriéndose al tercer templo. Acuario meditó la pregunta. ¿Qué sabía él sobre tan misterioso guerrero? Nada.

-Debería. Tengo la sensación de que Shura mencionó al guardián Saga de Géminis pero información más allá no te tengo-

La Casa de Tauro se asomó tímidamente en el camino, invitándoles a pasar. La pelimorada pudo sentir un cosmos relativamente imponente provenía del lugar y se preguntó si hoy podría ver al segundo guerrero de la orden de Oro.

-Presento mis respetos ante el guardián Aldebarán de Tauro, segundo miembro de la elite dorada- anunció Camus a mitad del camino, deteniéndose en su lugar. Lykes le imitó y buscó con la mirada al mencionado hombre, pero se topó con una vista un poco más impactante. Era tan alto y fuerte como una montaña, su piel tostada contrastando con el brillante lumbre de su armadura.

-_Bom día_, Camus!- saludó el gigantesco hombre con un acento definitivamente extranjero. –_Tudo bem_?-

-_Trés bien_- contestó Acuario en su natal francés para complementar. –Veo que ya regresaste de entrenar en Porto Alegre-

-Así es. El Gran Maestro envió por mí hasta mi lejano Brasil-

-¿Alguna razón en especial?-

-Nada concreto…- respondió, notando gracias a su altura a Lykes. -¿Nueva aprendiz?-

-No es mía, es de Milo-

-¿De Milo, eh? Hace unos momentos lo vi bajar. Mucho gusto pequeña, _o meu nome é_ Aldebarán de Tauro-

-El… el gusto es mío, maestro Aldeba…rán. Me llaman Lykes- dijo, estirando su cuello al máximo para apreciar la altura del hombre brasileño-

-Es bueno que ya estés entre nosotros, Tauro. Ahora si nos disculpas, iremos a entrenar-

-Adelante Camus y compañía- terminó Aldebarán con un gesto manual, dejándolos pasar.

Una vez en el Coliseo, fueron recibidos por nada más y nadie menos que una amazona.

-Así que… tú eres la amazona sin máscara- dijo con cierta amenaza en el aire. –Me han dicho que lograste combatir a Aquila de una manera excepcional-

-¿Cuál es tu excusa para interrumpirnos, Shaina?- interrumpió Camus con cierto fastidio.

-Camus de Acuario- dijo la joven peliverde al bajar ligeramente la cabeza. –Nada más confirmaba los rumores-

-Ya que has terminado, retírate- ordenó el francés con autoridad. La otra asintió y se fue, no sin antes inflamar su cosmos al pasar al lado de Lykes, con intenciones de provocarla.

El Santo de Oro y la aprendiz entraron al Coliseo, que casualmente estaba vacío.

-¿Quién era esa persona, maestro Camus?- preguntó la curiosa griega. Acuario congeló algunas piedras en el suelo antes de contestar. –Shaina de Ophiucus, la llamada Reina de las Cobras. Una amazona de Plata particularmente agresiva-

-Lo noté. Creo que no le agrado-

-Muy pocas personas le agradan, siendo sinceros. Ahora, comencemos Lykes. Se que tu entrenamiento con Milo consiste en que derribes los objetos que él hace levitar para ti, pero como yo no poseo esa habilidad vamos a intentar algo ligeramente diferente-

Lykes sólo asintió y se colocó en posición de combate. El cosmos de Camus se elevó lo suficiente para que un aura dorada lo cubriera. Extendió sus manos y ahí aparecieron dos esferas de hielo, una en cada mano. –Deberás deshacerte de esta esfera antes de que te toque porque te quedarás helada, literalmente-

La joven entrecerró los ojos unos momentos, deseando que ese no fuera un chiste. Si ese ataque era tan letal como el sentido del humor de Camus, debería cuidarse.

-Polvo de Diamantes- El francés lanzó las dos que tenía a mano y cada una se hizo camino a través del campo. La griega notó que a su paso dejaban rastros de hielo sólido, desafiante ante el notable calor de Grecia. Avivó su cosmos e invocó la Aguja Escarlata a su mano izquierda. Se había vuelto ambidiestra en la ejecución del ataque pero en este momento donde necesitaba su mejor puntería, se inclinó por su mano más hábil. Acertó la primera esfera, desvaneciéndola apenas pero perdió de vista la segunda. No fue hasta que una de sus piernas se dobló involuntariamente que comprendió a qué nivel había viajado el ataque. Miró su rodilla y la vio azulada y débil, producto del frío extremo que sufría.

-Impresionante- dijo al ver la potencia de Camus de Acuario, el décimo Santo de Oro. –No te distraigas- aconsejó la voz del atacante, lanzando tres más. Lykes incendió su cosmos para combatir más rápido el efecto del frío y saltó hacia atrás, esquivándolas. Supuso que podrían seguirla pero recordó que el francés no tenía esa habilidad de controlar cosas a su voluntad. Los tres ataques simultáneos se impactaron contra el suelo, formando estalagmitas de una altura considerable. Lykes encontró refugio tras una de ellas para analizar su estado. Su pierna seguía un poco resentida pero con el cálido cosmos ardiendo, poco a poco recuperaba su agilidad. De mucho no le sirvió ya que cuando decidió salir de su escondite, cuatro esferas le esperaban. Atravesó una con su aguja, eliminó otra usando la Restricción para desviarla pero las últimas hallaron la manera de encontrar su pecho y un hombro. La pelimorada sintió como respirar se volvía un dolor intenso y mortífero, mientras su brazo derecho sufría los efectos del frío bajo cero.

Camus la tomó antes de que se desplomara sobre el suelo y la recostó contra una pared cercana. –Te dije que no te distrajeras-

-Lo-lo lamento-to- tartamudeó con dificultad, la Aguja Escarlata extinguiéndose de su dedo índice izquierdo. El astro rey le proporcionaba calor extra para ayudarle a combatir esa helada sensación pero era claro que no era suficiente. Acuario analizó los puntos afectados y la manera de eliminar el problema. Estalló su cosmos y lo concentró en su mano. No quería ponerla en el pecho de Lykes porque podría tomarlo de la manera errónea, sin embargo no tenía mucha muchas opciones alternas. Finalmente se decidió por el área justo debajo de la clavícula y, poco a poco, los músculos recobraron su calidez. La griega dejó de tiritar y suspiró profundamente al recuperar el uso total de sus pulmones. Camus se pudo de pie de nuevo. –Aún así no estuvo tan mal. Pude haber acertado todo y tener que explicarle a Milo por qué ya no tiene discípula-

Lykes sonrió un poco, eso sí le hacía gracia. Lo de "quedarse helada" no fue realmente un éxito. Algo que complementaba el comentario de Camus era el hecho de que su semblante permanecía serio e inmutable a pesar de todo. Era definitivamente un hombre peculiar.

-Creo que te has ganado el almuerzo, joven Lykes- opinó, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Ella asintió, muy de acuerdo. Entrenar daba hambre y una muy voraz. –Le diré a las sacerdotisas que vayan preparándolo-

-¿Sacerdotisas?- repitió la pelimorada. Camus rió en sus adentros. –Sí, los templos del Zodiaco tienen sacerdotisas que cumplen las funciones domésticas. Claro está que en el Octavo están vetadas por los… impulsos de su protector-

Lykes rió nerviosa, sinceramente no le sorprendía del todo. Acuario la observó unos momentos, formulando una teoría. -¿Te gustaría aprender la técnica del cosmos bajo cero?-

-¿Puedo hacer eso?-

-Sólo si estás realmente dispuesta-

-Lo intentaré entonces-

Camus entonces le dio indicaciones de imaginar las condiciones más extremas que pudiera, que incluyeran bajas temperaturas claro. Ella obedeció, recordando todo lo que aparecía en los libros de ciencia que Milo le hacía leer. El francés entonces ordenó que no sólo lo imaginara, que también lo percibiera con todos los sentidos que poseía. Que recordara como se había sentido cuando sus ataques la habían fulminado, que evocara esa sensación. Notó que poco a poco, la temperatura corporal de Lykes estaba bajando, justo como debía ser. Le molestaba que le tomara tanto tiempo pero mantenía en mente que ella no llevaba seis años entrando en las tundras siberianas, sino que en el clima mediterráneo de Milos. En un momento clave, hizo una orden rápida. –Ataca-

La Aguja Escarlata era la única ofensiva que conocía así que la invocó a su dedo índice y lanzó, teniendo la sensación de que algo era diferente. No vio un rayo carmesí atravesar el espacio, más bien uno moraduzco que no llegó a ningún lado, se desvaneció en pleno aire.

-Eso fue extraño- comentó, recuperando fácilmente su temperatura. Camus arqueó una ceja. –Esperaba mucho más-

-Lo intenté- se defendió Lykes, encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Alguna razón para que se ejecutara de ese color?-

-Combinaste técnicas. Supongo que si tuvieras desarrollado del todo el Cero Absoluto, esa Aguja podría tener un efecto parecido al de mi Polvo de Diamantes-

El francés se volteó al sentir la presencia de alguien entrando al Coliseo. Un Santo de Plata llamado Argol de Perseo.

-Camus de Acuario- saludó respetuosamente, bajando la cabeza.

–Perseo Argol- respondió, comenzando a caminar. –Lykes, te avisaré cuando esté listo-

-Claro, maestro Camus. Lo veré después- dijo, viendo como cruzaba el umbral del lugar.

-¿Entrenando, Princesa Escorpión?- preguntó el joven, corriendo algunos mechones rebeldes que amenazaban con nublarle tan excepcional panorama.

-Sí, aunque me acaban de someter con demasiada facilidad-

-Me han dicho que Camus de Acuario es un oponente formidable. No es de preocupar, sigues siendo una aprendiz después de todo-

-Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Dónde está Asterion? ¿No va a entrenar?- preguntó con curiosidad al ver que otros Santos de Plata pasaban cerca de la entrada. Otra pregunta a alguien que escasamente conocía. Esto podría volverse costumbre.

-Fue enviado a Japón junto con Marin de Aquila y Moses de Cetus- explicó sin darle mucha importancia. Cuando él acompañaba a Lykes hacia Escorpión, le llamaron para una reunión sobre el tema. Decidieron que esos tres irían, o sea, le llamaron para nada. Más tarde los convertiría en piedra a todos por interrumpirle.

-Dime, ¿ya has visto los alrededores del Santuario?-

-No, mi maestro no lo considera necesario ahora-

-Bueno, aprovechando que Milo no está, ¿te gustaría verlos?-

-No veo porqué no- respondió, siendo tomada de la muñeca y jalada fuera del lugar.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Simple y sencillo, justo como lo había pensado. Ninguno de esos fracasados aprendices podía oponérsele. Le había tomado un par de días llegar a esa isla olvidada por los navegantes convencionales y sólo viva en las memorias de los marineros más viejos. La Isla Andrómeda no era fácil de encontrar si no se había estado ahí antes. Milo se carcajeó al ver como un jovencito de cabello rosa brillante y armadura escarlata intentaba lanzarle una de sus patéticas cadenas, tan tradicionales en la competencia por la armadura de la doncella que dio nombre al lugar. El Escorpión Celeste la atrapó con una mano y lo azotó contra un desfiladero con ella por pasarse de listo. Tenía que estar bromeando si planeaba vencerle tan fácilmente. Otro cometió el mismo error, pero sus cabellos y armadura eran de un azul profundo. Nada fuera de lo normal para el gran Milo de Escorpión, miembro de la elite dorada. Dejó a ambos inconcientes y se dispuso a encontrar a su líder, el renombrado Albiore de Cepheus. Lo encontró imponente cerca de ahí, ayudando a algunos de sus aprendices a salir del lugar. Este rubio entrecerró sus ojos al verlo y se puso de pie, desafiante. Milo, por supuesto, lo encontró ofensivo e inflamó su cosmos para enseñarle las consecuencias de rebelarse contra el Santuario.

**XXXXXXXX**

Lykes se detuvo justo afuera del Templo de Géminis para masajearse los muslos. Ese día Camus no podía encargarse de ella así que Shura asumió el entrenamiento. Habían ido a unos valles de roca para que ella practicara su velocidad contra la infalible Excalibur de Capricornio. Parte de su ropa de entrenamiento presentaba cortes y hasta algunos tenían sangre seca en ellos. Se hizo una nota personal de nunca hacer enojar a la Cabra Montañesa. Bebió agua de la botella que traía, refrescándose con cada trago. Suspiraba profundamente cuando escuchó un sonido hueco dentro de la casa. Se apresuró a entrar y se topó con el colapsado cuerpo de un hombre de cabello azul, aunque muchas puntas de sus mechones eran grises. Se acercó en intentó erguirlo, encontrando dificultad ya que este llevaba puesta su armadura y contribuía al peso que levantar. El hombre recobró conciencia antes de lo esperado y lanzó un golpe hacia ella. Un río de líquido vital comenzó a correr por el piso del tercer templo…

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Si te gusta este fic, deja un review por favor, no cuesta nada (sólo como unos tres segundos que creo que no te importará gastar en ello o si?)**


	3. Un final manipulado

Quería aclarar que le cambie el nombre a la predecesora de Géminis xq ya me di cuenta xq me sonó tan lógico ponerle "Solaris"

**3. Un final manipulado**

Un río de líquido vital comenzó a correr por el piso del tercer templo; Saga la golpeó en el estómago y le sacó el aire. La joven escupió algo de sangre mientras respiraba agitadamente. La botella que llevaba cayó al suelo y se derramó, diluyendo la espesa sangre poco a poco.Lykes se fue de espaldas por el drástico movimiento, observando a este desconocido tan agresivo. Géminis se llevó una mano a la frente, gruñendo levemente por un dolor de cabeza que le molestaba (según Lykes). Obviamente estaba batallando por el dominio del cuerpo mortal que ambos poseían y esta vez Saga logró ganar, al menos por el momento. Vio a la joven tirada en el suelo y le ayudo a levantarse, algo apenado. -Discúlpame por esa reacción… pensé que estaba solo-

-No se preocupe. ¿Es usted el presunto Saga de Géminis?- preguntó con profundo respeto, algo en él se lo infundía. El hombre recogió su casco, que yacía solitario a lado de un pilar, y se volteó hacia ella. –Así es, ese es mi nombre-

-Entonces presento mis respetos ante usted, tercer miembro de la elite dorada- recitó con una reverencia y observando como algunas gotas de rubí caían pacientemente al suelo. El peliazul se quitó la capa que traía y con ella le limpió la barbilla, ensangrentada por su propio golpe. Cuando terminó la observó con sus profundas orbes esmeralda, analizando cada detalle. -¿Aceptarías una comida y algo de beber como disculpa de mi actitud?-

-Lo haré por cortesía, maestro Saga, pero lo cierto es que la Cabra Montañesa clama tener un almuerzo esperando por mí en el templo del Escorpión Celeste- respondió ella.

-Entonces sólo de beber- concluyó Géminis, llevándola a una sala casi inexistente de lo oculta que estaba en ese lugar. La invitó a sentarse en un juego de sillas color terracota y se fue para después aparecer con un vaso con té frío. La griega bebió gustosa, particularmente tranquila. Saga continuó observándola con disimulo. –Debo asumir que eres Lykes, la heredera del Escorpión-

-Es correcto- contestó, bebiendo el último trago de su vaso. Cerró los ojos, evidentemente satisfecha. –Le agradezco-

-Al contrario, lamento haberte agredido… ¿Sabes? Guardas cierto parecido a mi maestra Sémele- comentó, dejando que la frase flotara en el aire.

-El Gran Maestro me dijo lo mismo- contestó, recordando. –Pero no sabría, nunca la conocí-

Saga buscó en su armadura una foto que luego le mostró. En ella estaba él cuando joven junto a una mujer de ojos verdes como los suyos y un peinado un tanto parecido también, sólo que el cabello de esta era un tanto más violeta. Lykes se sorprendió debidamente, era cierto. -¿Y qué fue de ella?-

Devolvió la foto notando que, de nuevo, Géminis sufría un dolor de cabeza. Se acercó un poco para preguntar si estaba bien, pero una mano se cerró peligrosamente alrededor de su cuello. La pelimorada fue elevada hasta que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Bajó su mirada hasta toparse con la de Saga. Sus ojos habían cambiado a un rojo demoníaco y perverso, acompañados de una sonrisa retorcida.

-_Fue asesinada por meterse en asuntos ajenos_- dijo una voz grave y rasposa, demasiado diferente al tono tan amable y noble que se había presentado antes. Su cabello cambiaba lentamente de azul a gris, pero Lykes pronto dejaría de notarlo y el Santo le partiría la traquea. La soltó de pronto y ella cayó al suelo, inmovilizada.

-Espera- dijo una voz familiar, la voz de Saga. –No te dejaré tomar su vida, no como lo hiciste con Sémele-

-_Muy tarde, Géminis. La tengo justo donde la necesito_-

-¡No!- gritó, de alguna manera controlando su lado diabólico. A este no le quedó otra opción. –_Bien, si no me dejas eliminarla con un solo golpe, sufrirá de locura hasta que ella misma encuentre su muerte_-

Lykes estaba en pie con dificultad, con su mano en el cuello. Lo que hizo Saga a continuación fue elevar su cosmos y usar una de sus técnicas especiales: El Puño del Emperador Demonio. Impactó justo en el cerebro de la pelimorada y dio sus indicaciones. –_A partir del momento en que veas a tu maestro, los demás Santos de Oro serán tus demonios_-

Unos diez minutos después apareció una tambaleante figura en la entrada de la Octava Casa, donde Shura llevaba esperando ya cierto tiempo y se volvía cada vez más impaciente.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido, chavala? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te mandé a llamar-

-Lo lamento, me… ¿perdí?- explicó con un tono ausente y perdido. Donde sintió a la Cabra Montañesa acercarse, se alejó rápidamente. Tenía la sensación de que cualquier cosa le podía pasar si lo dejaba entrar a su espacio personal.

-Os alegrará saber que Milo ha concluido satisfactoriamente su misión. Estará de regreso en pocos días-

-Sí, me da gusto saberlo- respondió al ser guiada hasta el comedor. Ahí percibió un delicioso aroma a comida marina.

-Hoy os deleitaréis con comida de mi natal España. Paella, "Pescadito", Churros…-

-Suena delicioso, maestro Shura…-

A continuación la sentó en una silla frente a la mesa y le puso enfrente un plato de lo que parecían ser pequeños peces empanizados. Lo curioso era que cada uno conservaba sus ojos, pequeñas perlas negras que daban la sensación de estar observando aún. Un plato con paella estaba cerca y había otros más con demás manjares al estilo español. Shura tomó el que tenía el llamado "Pescadito" y comenzó a servirse con notable alegría. Lykes se desvió por la paella, aunque no se sirvió demasiado. Capricornio la miró, curioso. -Deberíais probarlo, es exquisito-

-No lo dudo… pero no me parece correcto comerlo-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Pues mírelo nada más, sus pequeños ojos clavados en usted: el gigante que se los come. Yo no podría comerme algo que me está observando. ¿No tiene esa sensación?-

Shura guardó silencio, analizando lo que le decía. Tenía cierta razón pero no quería aceptarlo, era uno de sus platillos favoritos. –Hm… no lo sé…-

-Qué bueno que usted tenga tanta fuerza de voluntad…- comentó Lykes con una sonrisa perdida mientras continuaba con su montón de arroz con calamares. Capricornio observó el pequeño pescado que había atrapado con su tenedor unos momentos. Ahí estaban esas minúsculas esferas oscuras, viendo de frente. _Viéndolo a él_. Soltó el tenedor ante el pensamiento, como si el pequeño ser empanizado pudiera vengarse. –Creo que… dejaré esto para después-

En la noche Shura le permitió hacer lo que le placiese, dado que era muy tarde para entrenar y no se le ocurría que más hacer con ella. Bueno, sí se le ocurría _algo_ pero dudó de la aprobación que Athena le daría. Lykes se fue a sentar justo afuera del templo para refrescarse, las noches griegas eran calurosas en esa época del año. No tenía nada que hacer, nadie con quien conversar, nada con qué distraerse, nada en qué pensar. Se le vino alguien en quien pensar: su maestro Milo. ¿Cómo le habría ido? ¿Habría librado una batalla feroz? ¿Habría asesinado a todos los habitantes de la isla? Quien sabe. Escuchó pasos cerca y volteó para ver quien era. Fue grata la sorpresa al ver que Argol de Perseo había venido a visitarla. -Buenas noches, Princesa Escorpión-

-Buenas noches, Argol de Perseo- saludó, invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Nada en especial… aparte de ti claro está- dijo al guiñar un ojo. Gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, no notó el leve color en las mejillas de Lykes.

-El cielo está salpicado de fragmentos de plata- comentó ella, regresando su vista a los siderales. Estaba buscando su propia constelación en el cielo que en teoría estaba presente, dado que Orión no lo estaba. Argol no le imitó, se le quedó viendo nada más.

-Lykes, la verdad es que…- comenzó para llamar su atención. –Venía a despedirme-

La pelimorada volteó inmediatamente. -¿Despedirte? ¿Regresarás a Arabia Saudita?-

-Gracias a Zeus no. Mañana me han asignado para eliminar a esos molestos Santos de Bronce y no quería irme sin despedirme de ti-

-Entiendo. Que pésima suerte tiene ese rango entonces al enfrentarte- opinó con una sonrisa amable. Había visto la técnica de Argol y definitivamente le sorprendía su poder.

-También deseó pedirte algo más-

-Pues adelante… haré lo que pueda-

-¿Me dejarías…-

La griega le miró expectante con sus orbes de tan peculiar verde brillante. –¿Si?-

Argol no contestó, simplemente se acercó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Esos labios, tan finos y atractivos que se posaron sobre los de Lykes. Ella, muy por fuera de su carácter, abrió los ojos bastante pero no ofreció resistencia. Sólo se quedó ahí, sintiendo como el Santo de Plata se degustaba con sus labios. Se separó y le sonrió levemente antes de hablar. -¿Vas a azotarme por atrevido?-

-No. ¿Alguna razón para que hicieras eso?-

-Quería comprobar si tus labios eran tan dulces como parecían-

Lykes se sonrojó un poco más. ¿Qué diablos podía saber ella sobre esta situación? Pueden estar seguros de que seis años de entrenamiento no enseñaban mucho, aunque fuera con el más galán de los Santos de Oro. Una pregunta algo estúpida se formuló en su cabeza. -¿De verdad?-

Argol se rió alegremente. –Me parece que es un poco obvio, ¿no te parece?- Se pasó la mano por el cabello antes de continuar. –Me gustas, Lykes. Eres definitivamente mi Princesa Escorpión-

-De entre cualquier amazona, soy yo. Je, me siento importante-

-Te pediré algo, ya que no te veo molesta con mi elección-

-No podría molestarme… ¿cuál es tu propuesta?-

-Cuando regrese me darás una oportunidad-

-…Está bien, pero no dejarás vivo a ninguno-

-Si quieres, te traigo a uno de ellos convertido en roca- ofreció con una sonrisa malévola y morbosa. Lykes arrugó el rostro, pero sonriendo. –Tendré que negarme, algo tan simple no merece estar en presencia de Escorpiones-

**XXXXXXXX**

-Ve a Mégara y busca a una mujer llamada Náyades. La encontrarás en el único edificio rodeado de cosmos. Entrégale estas telas y agradécele por su ayuda- ordenó el Patriarca, viendo el hermoso día que hacía sobre la árida tierra del Santuario. Lykes estaba justo tras él, obviamente hincada. –Como ordene, mi Señor-

-Cuando regreses podrás hacer lo que te plazca, imagino que querrás ver a tu maestro-

-No ha regresado de la Isla Andrómeda, su Santidad-

-Lo hará hoy, las estrellas lo han profesado-

-Entonces está usted en lo cierto, como siempre-

-Parte ya, no debería tomarte mucho tiempo-

-Está bien, con su permiso- terminó ella al ponerse de pie, tomar el encargo y saliendo por la puerta. Tras ella sólo quedaron los lamentos interiores de Saga. "Es una pena que su muerte ya esté definida."

-"¿_Qué pasa, Géminis? ¿Lamentas tus propias acciones_?"-

-"Silencio, Ares. Tú fuiste quien la condenó"-

-"_Jajaja, es cierto. He sido yo quien ha decidido su destino y no me molesta. Esa semejanza que tiene con Sémele me enferma, pagará por ello_"-

-"Ni siquiera es culpa suya"-

-"_No es mi problema_"-

La pelimorada bajaba pacientemente cada uno de los escalones de las 12 Casas. Piscis estaba vacía, Camus acababa de salir a entrenar, Shura descansaba perezosamente afuera de su templo y Sagitario no tenía guardián. Al pasar por el templo de los Escorpiones, tuvo la necesidad de hurgar entre sus ropas de entrenamiento y sacar el escorpión de plata. Lo hacía cada vez que sentía nostalgia de su maestro, era pura costumbre. Se preguntó si Milo llegaría mientras estaba fuera, o muy tarde cuando no podría verlo.

Entró al sexto templo y notó que un gran cosmos lo invadía. También había ligeros "hm"s de meditación rebotando en las paredes como ecos. Lykes no había visto a este guerrero tampoco pero parecía que eso cambiaría ahora. Justo en el centro del lugar, donde había una flor de loto de mármol y varias representaciones de Buda, el Iluminado. El hombre poseía un cabello rubio bastante largo que de seguro le hubiera llegado a la cintura si hubiera estado de pie. En cambio, flotaba justo en medio de la flor con sus ojos cerrados y su concentración al máximo. La joven no sabía si era correcto anunciarse e interrumpirlo, pero debía seguir el protocolo.

-Presento mis respetos ante Shaka de Virgo, sexto miembro de la elite dorada- recitó, observándolo después de hincarse. Estaba simplemente fascinada con el hecho que pudiera levitar. Una voz tranquila y sabia le respondió. –No conozco tu aura ni tu voz, dime tu nombre y cargo jovencita-

-Lykes, aprendiz del Escorpión Celeste- respondió esta al erguirse de nuevo. Shaka no mostraba expresión alguna. -¿Estás segura?-

La griega no comprendía. –Sí… no creo poder equivocarme con ese asunto-

-El hecho de que estés en el Santuario quiere decir que pronto culminará tu entrenamiento, ¿cierto?-

-Así es, maestro Shaka-

-Tu presencia es distante, dispersa, ¿estás completa?-

-No- contestó sin titubear y realmente convencida. Shaka frunció el entrecejo. –Me lo temía. Puedes pasar y llevar a cabo tu mandato-

Lykes obedeció y se fue, traspasando el resto de los templos sagrados. Virgo estuvo meditando este ser que acababa de conocer y decidió intercambiar palabras con Buda. Una vez fue de los territorios del Santuario, la joven comenzó a correr a una velocidad mayor que la del sonido, casi rozando la de la luz. Le faltaba poco para dominarla. Tendría que recorrer una distancia considerable con rapidez si quería estar presente para cuando llegara Milo. Aceleró. Subió un peñasco a dos, la tierra dejaba de ser tan árida y daba paso a ciertos pastizales semiverdes rodeados de pequeñas granjas. Un joven juguetón y travieso molestaba algunas vacas lanzándoles piedras pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió como algo lo empujó y le susurró "las malas acciones se pagan". El chiquillo se asustó de oír cosas que nadie pronunciaba así que se retiró. Lejos de ahí, Lykes sonreía conforme al ver que había entendido y no tenía que intervenir más.

Continuó corriendo por al menos una media hora más hasta que se topó con un letrero que anunciaba "Bienvenidos seas a Mégara, viajero". Ahora tendría que andar a paso normal para encontrar a Náyades. No era un pueblo, sino más bien una cuidad pequeña. Paseó por las calles y callejones hasta que por fin pudo detectar un cosmos pacífico y misterioso. Llegó frente a un edificio azul, antiguo pero bien conservado. No tenía puerta, sólo una tela negra que cumplía esa función. Entró, presentó sus respetos, entregó el paquete y salió, no sin antes ser bendecida en varios dialectos y entregada varias plantas medicinales. La profeta Náyades clamaba haber visto una oscuridad preocupante en su futuro y creyó conveniente prevenirlo de esa manera. Lykes aceptó por modales pero no le veía el caso a todo ello. Mientras corría de vuelta hacia Atenas, pudo sentir a alguien muy valioso hablándole.

-"_Lykes, ¿dónde estás_?"-

-"¡_Maestro Milo! Me encuentro cumpliendo con un encargo del Gran Maestro_."-

-"_Eso explica porqué no te siento en Atenas_."-

-"¿_Ya llegó a tierra firme_?"-

-"_No, todavía no. Hay una pequeña tormenta en el mar de Creta_."-

-"_Parece que Poseidón no aprueba su viaje, maestro_."-

-"_Siempre debes tener en mente que cuando un Dios te rechaza, otro te bendice. Aunque el Señor de los Mares esté alterado, estoy seguro que Athena me acogerá cuando llegue al Santuario y me deje ver que estás bien_."-

-"_Le deseo suerte, entonces. Iré al puerto para recibirlo_."-

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Los Santos de Oro presentes en el Santuario estaban al tanto de lo que los demás hacían así que decidieron (principalmente Aioria, Aldebarán y Mu) hacerle una pequeña bienvenida a Milo en su propio templo. Se tomaron la molestia de conseguir la comida y la bebida, alcohólica por supuesto. Camus era el único de todos ellos que tenía permiso de siquiera adentrarse en ese templo más allá de la sala de estar. Milo confiaba en los demás sólo hasta cierto punto y ellos lo sabían, por eso nadie se quejó. Un certero aroma a rosas inundó el lugar e hizo que algunos presentes se estremecieran. Lo único que eso podía significar era que Afrodita de Piscis acababa de llegar. Los saludó a todos con comentarios bastante ambiguos, ninguno podía asegurar si sólo eran halagos o los estaba seduciendo. Algo que definitivamente no podían saber es que ese amigable gesto como lo era hacerle una bienvenida a un compañero de armas podría darle un final tan triste a lo que parecía ser un día tan agradable.

De un barco relativamente dañado, abajo en la costa, bajó nada más y nada menos que Milo el Escorpión con una caja de oro a su espalda. Paseó su seductora mirada por el puerto hasta que vio a un cuerpo balanceándose en una sola mano y de cabeza. Lykes tenía maneras muy dinámicas de entretenerse cuando no encontraba nada más productivo. La llamó por su nombre para llamar su atención. Ella giró su cabeza en su dirección y sonrió, impulsándose con su mano y cayendo de pie. -Bienvenido, maestro. Me alegra que haya llegado sin problemas-

-Decir "sin problemas" sería sacrilegio pero al menos llegamos en una pieza-

-¿Pudo someter a los traidores fácilmente?-

-A decir verdad sí, aunque Albiore opuso resistencia, demasiada tal vez-

-Pero al final venció ¿cierto?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¿No me ves aquí sin un rasguño?... ¿Y cómo estuviste sin mi prodigiosa presencia?-

-Bien supongo, los maestros Camus y Shura me mantuvieron bastante alerta con sus entrenamientos-

-¿Shura?- repitió Milo entrecerrando sus ojos, enojado. La cabrita no era de sus favoritos. -¿Por qué diablos entrenaste con _eso_?-

Lykes parpadeó. –Camus debía atender otros asuntos ese día así que Capricornio lo cubrió-

-Ese ocioso de Acuario… más tarde, más tarde… ¿Shura no te dijo o hizo nada?-

-Hm no, a menos que la cena tenga algo de malo-

Entraron al territorio del Santuario después de atravesar Atenas. La noche caía suave y silenciosamente sobre Grecia, nada de disturbios, nada de problemas. Los recintos de Plata estaban curiosamente tranquilos, parecía que no estaban festejando como lo hacían noche por medio. –Se dice que los que fueron a combatir a los Santos de Bronce fueron aniquilados- explicó la joven, pasando dos de sus dedos por sus labios instintivamente. Milo frunció en entrecejo por segunda vez. -¿Argol estaba entre ellos?- Lykes asintió, mirando el suelo. Nadie se lo había dicho pero desde aquel día no se sentía el cosmos de ese Escorpión en ningún lado. Llegaron a la primera casa y notaron que estaba vacía. La que seguía también, ni hablar de Géminis, Leo y Virgo. Deathmask si estaba en su templo, pero los amenazó de que si no salían de ahí en tres segundos, habría nuevos trofeos en la pared. El Escorpión Celeste estaba demasiado cansado para enseñarle quién era el mejor artrópodo del Zodiaco. Con cada paso cerca de Escorpión, notaban una congregación de cosmos dentro de ella haciendo un verdadero escándalo. Se miraron entre sí, desconcertados. ¿Qué diablos podría estar pasando en el templo de los Escorpiones? Decidieron averiguarlo. No notaron la sombra encima del peñasco que rozaba con el techo de la octava casa. Una sombra satánica que aguardaba el espectáculo que pronto comenzaría. Ares había despojado a Saga del dominio de cuerpo así que, vestido con una capucha y nada más, fue a cosechar el fruto de su propia cosecha retorcida.

Milo entró primero por si acaso, invocando la Aguja Escarlata con fugaz rapidez. Cuando escuchó a sus compañeros de armas darle la bienvenida, entendió lo que pasaba. Suspiró aliviado y llamó a Lykes para que pasara adelante. Ella obedeció y entró con los ojos cerrados, acababa de estornudar. Cuando los abrió, algo hizo corto circuito en su cerebro. Su vista pasaba agitadamente de su maestro a los demás Santos de Oro, observando, analizando, ejecutando. Milo le pidió que viniera a saludar pero ella no se movió, sus pupilas se redujeron y dio un paso hacia atrás. El espartano arqueó una ceja, al igual que sus compañeros. Se acercó para ver qué ocurría pero fue esquivado. Lykes corrió hacia la salida del templo, los demás la siguieron presurosos.

-¿¡Por qué me persiguen, demonios?- gritó la pelimorada con desesperación, deteniéndose justo antes del desfiladero que acompañaba el octavo templo. Aldebarán se acercó un poco más a ella. -¿_O que aconteceu_, Lykes?-

-¡Aléjate!- ordenó esta, invocando su propia Aguja y lanzándola a los pies de Tauro. Shaka lo detuvo para que no regresara el gesto. –Algo está mal con su aura- alertó.

-Lykes, cálmate- pidió su maestro, acercándose con cautela. Era el único que no parecía inquietarla. -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Demonio, alejaos!- gritó de nuevo la discípula al ver que Shura hacía un movimiento.

Arriba, más cerca de las estrellas, Ares sonreía de una forma tan retorcida que nadie más podría imitarlo. Elevó su cosmos levemente para poder modelar la noche a su gusto y ocasionó una gruta en la base de donde Lykes estaba parada. Esperó lo inminente.

-NO-TE-MUE-VAS- exclamó, notando que Camus parecía no prestarle la más mínima atención. Disparó una aguja hacia él, pero como estaba tan inquieta no se tomó la molestia de apuntar. Su ataque se clavó justo al lado de la grieta de Ares y ocasionó que esta comenzara a avanzar. El suelo retumbaba con el masivo resquebrajamiento del peñasco y Lykes continuaba sin moverse. No tenía planeado acercarse a esas sombras maliciosas que, en su cabeza, le amenazaban con garras y dientes. La última fracción del barranco se partió y ella perdió el lugar donde se mantenía en guardia.

-¡Camus, congela el maldito lugar!- ordenó Milo al ver como su preciada discípula comenzaba a caer. El francés obedeció inmediatamente pero el alcance de su ataque no llegó hasta ella. El espartano cambió de táctica. –¡Mu! ¡Telequinesia! ¡_AHORA_!-

Ares borró su sonrisa instantáneamente, si el lemuriano intervenía, todo el acto perdería el final trágico que él había fomentado. Con su poder logró bloquear las habilidades del Carnero. Milo apretó su perlada dentadura al verlo ahí, inmóvil. -¡¿Qué putas estás esperando!-

-¡No puedo moverme!- exclamó Mu, con un rostro de impotencia. El Escorpión Celeste maldijo a los cuatro vientos. -¡NOOO! ¡LYKEEEEEEESSSS!- Golpeó el suelo con rabia, partiendo un poco más el peñasco. Shaka, como era de esperase, no se mostró demasiado afectado y mantuvo su característica madurez. –Vamos a la sima, puede que Athena se haya amparado de ella y continúe con vida-

-¿Y cómo esperáis que veamos algo en esa oscuridad?- reclamó Shura. Mu se miró las manos, moviendo sus articulaciones. –Yo proporcionaré la luz estelar-

Ares, desde su lugar, rió macabramente con una satisfacción que rozaba el éxtasis. La muerte de esa mugrosa aprendiz sería digna de una tragedia griega escrita por Homero. Se retiró sonriendo aún más sádicamente que antes, ignorante del sufrimiento ajeno.

Rápidamente se movilizaron y, guiados por el lemuriano, comenzaron a buscar cualquier rastro de Lykes. Tantas rocas en el lugar dificultaban la búsqueda pero Aldebarán, con una fuerza física propia de Hércules, movía muchas de ellas a su paso. Milo era quien más frenético estaba, partiendo rocas con su Aguja o usando la Restricción para reubicarlas. No fue hasta que se detuvo que los demás temieron lo peor. El espartano se hincó para mover una piedra de tamaño medio, rechazando furtivamente la ofrecida ayuda de Tauro. El cuerpo inerte de Lykes tenía dos de cuatro extremidades torcidas en ángulos poco ortodoxos, evidentemente quebradas. Bañada en sangre en el rostro y en el pecho, su expresión con la boca ligeramente abierta daba la impresión de paz. Su cuerpo aún conservaba calor para cuando Milo, después de quitarse su capa y cubrirla con ella, la levantó. Un sonido metálico le indicó que algo se había caído. -Camus, recógelo por favor- pidió con tono sereno. El francés asintió y obedeció, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Los demás Santos de Oro bajaron la cabeza, abriendo paso al Escorpión de luto.

Ya era algo tarde pero no importaba, le iba a dar una sepultura decente y siguiendo el protocolo. Sus compañeros de armas, excepto Camus, decidieron mejor no acompañarlo.

-Si deseas, puedo hacerle un ataúd de hielo. Su cuerpo se conservará por much…- ofreció Acuario con voz suave pero Milo negó. –No, como protegida del Escorpión Celeste se le enterrará de acuerdo a las normas del Santuario-

El francés asintió, observando como su amigo comenzaba a cavar y decidiendo ayudarlo. No había luna esa noche pero las antorchas del cementerio proporcionaban luz suficiente. Esas llamaradas que nunca morían eran un homenaje a todos los caídos. Terminaron cerca de la media noche, cuando Milo depositó el cuerpo de Lykes en la tumba. Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro y cayó justo en el centro de la clavícula de su fallecida discípula. Tal vez él no lo había notado pero se había manchado de sangre los brazos y el pecho. Comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de la pelimorada con tierra, pidiendo silenciosamente la colaboración de Camus.

Rozando la una y media de la madrugada, había una nueva tumba en el cementerio del Santuario de Grecia. Milo clavó una rodilla en el suelo para decir una oración en griego muy al estilo de su tierra natal. El francés le pasó el escorpión de plata una vez erguido, esperando. El espartano lo miró escasos momentos antes de apretarlo fuertemente en su puño. –Te prometo con las estrellas como testigos que cumpliré con mi función como Escorpión Celeste con tal precisión que los mismos Dioses me envidiarán, y lo haré en tu nombre; Lykes de Escorpión-

Dicho esto, fue escoltado por Camus hacia las doce Casas del Zodiaco llenó de la más profunda lástima y miseria.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Pues aquí está, la muerte de Lykes ;o; Me caía bien… en fin, veo que algunos creyeron que había pateado el balde con Saga ¿no? Pues no directamente pero sí... ¡Gracias por leer mi fic y dejen review! Se agradece de verdad n.n**


	4. Lecciones de vida

**4. Lecciones de Vida**

Milo había dejado de vivir plenamente desde la muerte de Lykes, rara vez salía de su templo porque socializar ya no le parecía atractivo del todo. No lo podía evitar, la joven griega se había ganado mucho de su cariño de las maneras más simples. Recordaba lo tranquila que era, enojándose sólo en sueños y siguiendo las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Siendo tan paciente que no parecía de este mundo. El Escorpión cerró sus ojos y se recostó contra un pilar de su templo con los brazos cruzados. Suspiró al recordar lo distraída que era, entreteniéndose por horas con el más minúsculo díptero y también lo descuidada que a veces parecía, perdiéndose fácilmente cuando no prestaba atención.

Escuchó pasos resonar en su gran y vació templo, por lo que giró su cabeza. Shaka de Virgo caminaba elegantemente por entre las columnas, siempre con sus ojos cerrados. Cuando estuvo a escasos metros de él, habló. –Presento mis respetos ante Milo de Escorpión, octavo miembro de la elite dorada-

El griego giró los ojos en sus órbitas; ¿qué acaso no tenía nada mejor que hacer más que fastidiarle? Asintió con la cabeza para dar a entender que lo mismo iba para el rubio, aunque no sabía si este se daría cuenta. Le observó, esperando a que se retirara. No lo hizo. Shaka se quedó quieto, como si meditara algo justo frente al desinteresado espartano. -¿Pasa algo, Shaka?- preguntó después de varios minutos.

-Nada grave, Escorpión Celeste- respondió lentamente. –Tan sólo recordaba algo peculiar sobre tu discípula-

-¿Sobre Lykes?- dijo, repentinamente interesado. -¿Qué?-

-Antes, deseo hacerte una pregunta-

-Hazla entonces-

-¿Tu protegida siempre fue así de… dispersa?-

-Si te refieres a su déficit atencional, creo que no. Antes de cumplir los 9 años era mucho más expresiva y hasta arrogante, sin mencionar traviesa- contestó, una ligera sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. Llevaba un tiempo sin gesticular una de esas.

-Comprendo. El día que la conocí noté algo diferente en ella, por eso estuve conversando con Buda al respecto-

-¿Y qué dijo el Iluminado?-

-Espera. ¿Ella tuvo alguna vez una experiencia cercana a la muerte?-

-Hm…- meditó Milo unos instantes, recordando. No podía evitar pensar que la pregunta era algo estúpida, considerando que era aprendiz. –Cuando la elegí como mi protegida, algunos padres celosos se disgustaron porque escogí a una huérfana y no a alguno de sus hijos-

-¿Y tomaron cartas en el asunto?-

Milo asintió. –Sí, decidieron eliminarla para que yo tuviera que elegir a alguien más-

(FLASHBACK)

-¡Ahí está! ¡Elimínenla!- gritó una voz grave. Varios pasos inundaron el peñasco donde una pequeña niña intentaba atrapar un conejo. Tenía como máximo ocho años. –¡Atrápenla y luego ofrézcanla a Poseidón!-

Unos hombres que lo acompañaban rodearon a la confundida Lykes y se lanzaron sobre ella. Con facilidad lograron atraparla entre dos. Claro, no contaron con que ella pudiera defenderse. Elevó el escaso cosmos que poseía y su uña brilló débilmente carmesí. Clavó su ataque en el pecho de uno y este la soltó, del otro hombre se escapó sólo por suerte. Los demás miraban aterrados como el minúsculo aguijonazo comenzaba a escupir sangre. La niña quedó rociada del cálido líquido en la cara pero estaba sonriendo, sus ojos cambiando de verde a ámbar. Miró a su alrededor buscando el conejo pero éste sabiamente ya había huido.  
-Es un demonio- sentenció el que parecía el líder con creciente enojo. El herido se puso de pie, aunque gritó por el dolor del veneno que recorría su cuerpo. El líder, grotesco física y moralmente, ordenó que continuaran con el plan que habían organizado antes. Lykes no se dejó atrapar esta vez y lanzó más agujas, curiosamente hacia el mismo hombre que había atacado primero. Tal vez lo hizo para advertir a los demás, tal vez lo hizo porque le divertía. Nadie sabía qué pasaba por esa mente tan joven y aún así tan complicada. Ya llevaba ocho, faltaban siete. Lastimosamente una ráfaga dorada interrumpió entre todo el ajetreo. La persona que más respetaba hacía acto de presencia: Milo el Escorpión. Para ese entonces, el octavo prodigioso miembro de los Santos Dorados sólo poseía quince años. Podía sentir su cosmos inflamado, de seguro molesto. -¿Qué quieren con mi protegida?- demandó con sequedad.

-Es una sucia huérfana, joven Milo. ¡No merece su preferencia!- se quejó el líder con un gesto manual. El aludido entrecerró sus ojos, su cosmos incrementando. –Yo también soy un huérfano, Euristeo. ¿Algún problema?- Su Aguja Escarlata también los iba a honrar con su presencia. El hombre retrocedió, intimidado. –No, no mi señor. Tan sólo… ¡no comprendo!-

-No es necesario que lo hagas. Sólo debes aceptar que tu hijo no puede ser el elegido-

-¿Por qué no! Es noble, fuerte y decidido- gritó Euristeo, cerrando sus puños fuertemente. –Mucho mejor candidato que una niñita atrevida y abandonada por sus mismos padres-

-Tal vez Faetonte sea más fuerte y decidido que Lykes, pero no es para nada noble- aclaró el peliazul con cierta decepción. Euristeo lucía una palpitante vena en su sien, ofendido. -¿Cómo puede decir eso!-

-Una pregunta básica que se debe hacer a un aprendiz es para qué desea ser un Santo. Faetonte respondió que así obtendría gran poder y sería el líder de todo Milos; Lykes respondió que al menos así podría dejar de vivir en una casa improvisada cuidado ovejas. Los demás niños no me dijeron nada digno de recordarse-

-¿Qué pasa, le tienen miedo a una chiquilla?- dijo la aguda vocecilla de la niña con grandes aires de arrogancia. Ninguno de los otros hombres se le había acercado porque el herido acababa de colapsar sobre el suelo y no se había movido del todo. La niña le había dañado fatalmente el sistema nervioso. Lo sabía y no le importaba. Otro, más joven y fornido, fue más rápido y la tomó por el brazo derecho, elevándola más de veinte centímetros sobre el suelo. Milo se dio media vuelta en el instante en que ese joven lanzó a su aprendiz hacia el desfiladero y ésta comenzaba a caer. El Escorpión imitó la velocidad de la luz y la tomó por la muñeca antes de perderla para siempre. Lykes, antes de ser salvada, sintió como si algo se le perdiera y tuvo la sensación de ver a un hombre de cabellos plateados sacando algo de su pecho. Milo la subió y la colocó justo detrás de si para protegerla.

Habían llegado demasiado lejos. Invocó el poder de La Restricción y los azotó a todos contra el piso, cargó a Lykes y se adentraron al frondoso bosque que había cerca del risco. Ahí, en lo más profundo y perdido, estaba una decente cabaña cerca de un río. El joven Escorpión la bajó y le preguntó si estaba bien, ella contestó afirmativamente. Seguidamente le pidió que recogiera todas sus pertenencias porque se trasladarían a otra parte de Milos. –Sí, maestro- obtuvo por respuesta, nada más y nada menos. Milo casi había esperado un "¿Por qué?" de completo reproche pero bueno, entre menos atrasos, mejor. Él también se dispuso a tomar todo lo suyo y empacarlo. –Nos iremos de Mitakas al amanecer y viajaremos a caballo hasta llegar a Apollonia, ¿entendido?-

-Suena como un buen plan- concordó Lykes, sus ojos no del todo abiertos.

(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)

-Ya comprendo- dijo Shaka después de escuchar el relato de Milo. El espartano le miró unos minutos, expectante. –Ahora dime, ¿qué dijo Buda?-

-¿Sabes el mito de las Gemas del Alma?- preguntó el rubio al arquear una ceja. Su igual negó. –Se dice que las almas son en realidad una gema que llevamos dentro de nosotros. Puede ser un zafiro, rubí, esmeralda, diamante… cualquiera que se te venga a la mente. Si somos buenos en vida, esa gema llegará intacta y pura al Hades y podrían salvarla para una reencarnación. Si por el contrario pasamos nuestras vidas sembrando el caos y la discordia, esta piedra preciosa será dañada y probablemente destruida. También puede que llegue incompleta dado que los seres humanos tenemos la gracia de amar a los demás y podríamos darles parte de nuestra gema como muestra, aunque no lo notemos-

Milo permaneció callado unos momentos, analizando lo que se le decía. Shaka continuó. –Buda llegó a la conclusión de que a Lykes le faltaba parte de…-

-Su esmeralda- terminó el Escorpión, asombrado. Virgo calló, si no fuera por su meditación habría abierto sus ojos ampliamente. – ¿Cómo lo sabes, Escorpión Celeste?-

-Lykes siempre estuvo buscando un pedazo de esmeralda en Milos y aquí en el Santuario también. Hasta ahora comprendo porqué diablos la quería recuperar-

-Es probable que ella no supiera realmente para qué la quería pero se vuelve una necesidad-

-Puedo imaginarlo…-

-Si ayuda a reconfortarte, hay una leyenda india muy apropiada para esta situación. Si le dices tu más profundo deseo a una mariposa, esta lo llevara a los cielos y se lo comentará a los Dioses. Si la suerte te apoya, Ellos te lo concederán-

-…Tal vez lo intente después-

-Siempre recuerda que _la muerte no es un final, es a lo sumo un cambio_. Bien, ahora atravesaré el Octavo Templo y te dejaré de nuevo solo con tus pensamientos, Milo de Escorpión-

-Está bien. Gracias por compartir las sabias palabras del Iluminado conmigo, Shaka de Virgo. Que Athena te acompañe-

-Y a ti, amigo mío-

Dicho y hecho, el rubio desapareció del lugar y dejó que Milo meditara un poco más. Al rato decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire. Estaba anocheciendo y Apolo perdía rápidamente dominio sobre el territorio de su hermana Athena. El Escorpión se sentó sobre una roca en el lado derecho de su Casa y miró los cielos. Algo brillante revoloteó entre la creciente oscuridad y se posó en la puntiaguda hombrera de su armadura. –Una mariposa- murmuró al lograr que se trasladara a su dedo índice. Esta particular díptera parecía completamente hecha de luz, como si fuera un sueño materializado. Le vino a la mente la leyenda india de Shaka y torció sus labios en una imperceptible sonrisa. –Mi deseo sería volverla a ver, en vida o en muerte- le confió a la mariposa, que al captar la última palabra alzó vuelo y se perdió entre los riscos griegos. Milo se puso de pie y finalmente se fue, ignorante de que el insecto a quien dijo su anhelo se abrió camino hasta el cementerio del Santuario y se metió en una tumba. Una tumba con un epitafio mencionando a una tal Lykes de Escorpión.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Afuera de la Octava Casa soplaba el viento y una capa revoloteaba juguetonamente en él. Un griego peliazul miraba hacia los templos anteriores al suyo, expectante. Corría la voz de que los Santos de Bronce finalmente se habían presentado en el Santuario y deseaban que el Patriarca hablara con una tal Saori Kido, quien se autoproclamaba la verdadera Athena. Milo entrecerró sus ojos al pensar en esto. Que imprudencia la de esa mocosa mimada para cometer tal sacrilegio. Sólo esperaba una oportunidad para enfrentarlos y probar que tan verídica era su causa.

-Están en Géminis y Cáncer ya- dijo una voz tras de él. El griego sintió como el frió cosmos de Camus se acercaba. –Mu y Aldebarán los dejaron pasar-

-Así es, porque dudo que esos paganos los hayan podido derrotar. ¿Qué haces aquí, Camus?-

-Me dirijo a Libra-

-¿Para qué? ¿Vas a defender dos templos a la vez?-

-No, Milo. Creo sabrás que mi discípulo- la última palabra le dolió al Escorpión. –Cygnus Hyoga está entre esos guerreros de rango inferior-

-Así que vas a interceptarlo-

-Digamos que quiero comprobar algo-

-Adelante entonces, no te detendré-

El francés asintió y continuó su camino, siendo observado atentamente por el griego que dejaba atrás. Milo suspiró, le gustaría poder pensar que todavía tenía una sucesora llamada Lykes pero no era así. La Heredera del Escorpión Celeste estaba seis metros bajo tierra en el cementerio del Santuario y era demasiado pedir que cada suspiro que Milo diera por ella le devolviera la vida. Estuvo ahí un poco más, observando el cielo y el precioso día que hacía. Pensando, analizando, deseando. Tuvo la ligera necesidad de cuestionar su propia fe por casualidad ya que se dio cuenta que nunca en su vida había visto a la Athena que habitaba detrás de la estancia del Patriarca. Se dio una reprimenda mental por tener tales pensamientos, no podía darse ese lujo. Después de media hora se aburrió y entró de nuevo a su templo a esperar.

Al cabo de algún tiempo escuchó pasos acercarse de nuevo hacia su templo. No eran los Santos de Bronce, seguían de seguro en Leo o Virgo. Era Camus quien regresaba de interceptar a su discípulo en el Templo de Libra. Tenía surcos marcados en su rostro, lágrimas le perlaban su rostro. Milo fue hacia él inmediatamente, impactado de ver ese gesto en el frío y callado Santo de Acuario. -¿Camus?- El francés se detuvo y congeló en el tiempo las lágrimas que brotaban pasivamente de sus ojos. –Es un terco, reniego de él- fue lo único que dijo antes de destruir los cristales que tenía en las mejillas. Su igual arqueó una ceja.

-No podrá alcanzar el Cero Absoluto con sentimientos tan fuertes por su madre fallecida-

-Pensé que era más decidido- comentó Milo al recordar todo lo que Camus le había dicho sobre su pupilo. -¿Qué le has hecho?-

Acuario conservaba siempre su sereno semblante, a pesar de haber llorado por su discípulo. -He preservado su cuerpo en un bloque de hielo que durará hasta el fin de las eras. No tuve el valor de hacer correr su sangre-

-No es el estilo de la Casa de Acuario, Camus- dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro del francés. –Los Magos del Agua y el Hielo matan de la manera más bella y elegante. Ve a tu templo y haz lo que te plazca porque te aseguro que el mío no lo atravesarán-

-Milo-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Si por alguna necedad divina Hyoga vuelve a la vida, no lo mates. Concédeme ese honor-

-Lo consideraré, Camus de Acuario pero recuerda a quién se lo estás pidiendo: al asesino Milo de Escorpión, el más rápido y letal de los Santos de Oro. El predador que no ofrece clemencia a sus presas-

El francés asintió y se retiró. No había señal alguna de las lágrimas que había derramado y podría pasar por Capricornio sin ser cuestionado por ello.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

-La Aguja Escarlata, esa marca que ves es la que deja esta arma temible, y esto sólo es el comienzo Hyoga, te lo advierto. La Aguja Escarlata atacara rápidamente tus centros nerviosos, sufrirás horriblemente y te encontraras enteramente paralizado. La Aguja Escarlata no te eliminará con una sola picadura, te daré quince golpes. Los sufrimientos que te producirán serán tan insoportables que tendrás que capitular... la Aguja no es más grande que el tamaño de un alfiler, consta de quince picaduras que representan las quince estrellas de la constelación de Escorpión. Harás como los demás Hyoga, abandonarás el combate o morirás antes de la última picadura fatal, Antares, la gran estrella situada en el corazón de la constelación. La capitulación o la muerte ¿que escoges Hyoga?- dijo Milo con fluidez, dándole a conocer a su oponente todo lo que implicaba el uso de su letal arma. No obtuvo una respuesta que le satisficiere. -Numerosos son aquellos que he combatido con la Aguja Escarlata. Hasta aquí, nunca he llevado a cabo el quinceavo golpe, tras la quinta o sexta picadura, todos han muerto o han empezado a suplicarme que les perdonara la vida-

Sonrió ante esta última frase, todos aquellos pobres diablos que apreciaban más su vida que la causa por la que luchaban. Eran despreciables todos ellos que rogaban porque un guerrero fiel nunca, nunca se acobarda ni ante el peligro más inminente. No era digno de combatientes. Milo escuchó la necedad del Cisne Hyoga con asombro, se negaba a pedir clemencia y también se negaba a morir. ¿Qué quería entonces? Salvar a Athena aparentemente. Escuchó sus razones y llegó a una única conclusión: rendiría honor al valor de Hyoga por defender a su clamada Athena. Se volteó ligeramente hacia la salida de su templo y estableció una conexión psíquica con un gran amigo para que escuchara las palabras que le iba a dedicar.

-¿Has oído Camus? Me dirijo a ti, Santo de Acuario, ¿Has oído lo que acaba de decir tu discípulo? Seria injusto sentir piedad por él, su valor merece respeto. He decidido luchar lealmente y arrancarle la vida pues le considero como un igual y reconozco su valor de Santo. Con su decisión ha demostrado ser digno de ese nombre y que su vida le pertenece a él- Pausó unos instantes. -No refrenaré mis golpes ya que su voluntad es tan temible como la nuestra. Ha elegido su vida y su muerte, es el único dueño de su destino. Rindo homenaje a su valor, puedes estar orgulloso de tu discípulo-

Una batalla digna de ser relatada por futuras generaciones. Cygnus tenía ya catorce inconfundibles marcas de la Aguja Escarlata y Milo se disponía a lanzar la más temida de todas. En su dedo índice invocó la ofensiva más letal. –Es la primera vez que la ejecuto en un enemigo digno- dijo en voz baja antes de lanzar. Hyoga también se puso en posición de ataque para lanzar su Rayo Aurora. Ambos ejecutaron sus técnicas al mismo tiempo pero Milo fue mucho más veloz y consiguió insertar su afilada uña en el esternón del ruso. Este cayó inerte al suelo, paralizado. El Escorpión se mantuvo inmóvil en su posición unos momentos, dándole tiempo a su ataque. Se sorprendió al sentir un gran aire frío rodearlo y congelarle donde estaba. Hyoga lo había logrado, congelar una armadura dorada era algo que sólo Camus podía alcanzar hasta ahora. Débil y con gemidos imperceptibles, Cygnus comenzó a arrastrase por el suelo de la Octava Casa hacia la salida. Obviamente Milo no había ejecutado el verdadero Antares. De hecho, había bloqueado el efecto del veneno para concederle a Camus lo que deseaba y también porque había cuestionado aún más su fe en el Patriarca. Si Hyoga estaba tan dispuesto a sacrificarse por esa Saori Kido, entonces había algo sospechoso acerca del dirigente de las 88 Constelaciones.

Esperó pacientemente en su templo, conciente de que los Santos de Bronce contaban sólo con una hora y media para llevar a cabo su cometido. Salió un momento para observar desde lejos el único templo de forma circular de la Orden del Zodiaco. El cosmos de maestro y pupilo ardía, o más bien enfriaba, hasta el límite. Milo apretó los dientes, desconcertado al no saber cuál sería el resultado de esa formidable batalla. Un eco en su cosmos le hirió en lo más profundo de su ser. –"_Me ha ganado y ahora te lo confío… Yo ya no podré cumplir con esa obligación. Hasta siempre, Milo de Escorpión_"- resonó la apagada de voz de Camus. El peliazul dejó rodar escasas lágrimas por su amigo caído. Concentró su poder en su puño y derribó cuatro columnas de un solo golpe. –Hasta siempre, Camus de Acuario-

En la doceava hora, cuatro después de que pasaran por su templo, los Santos de Bronce habían conseguido eliminar la flecha de oro que amenazaba la vida de la verdadera Athena. Ésta, una vez recuperada, comenzó a atravesar las Doce Casas del Zodiaco y aceptar a los Santos de Oro que hubieran reconocido la maldad que poseía al Patriarca. Milo se lamentó pasar por Capricornio y sólo ver la décima armadura ensamblada como una cabra montañesa, sin señas de su portador. Saori revivió al que llamaban el Dragón Shiryu con su infinito poder, pero la melancolía que sintió ahí jamás se pudo haber acercado a la que habitaba en Acuario. Ver a Camus en el suelo, inerte, provocó que le doliera el alma. Ningún dolor en carne que hubiera sentido antes se comparaba a ese encogimiento de corazón que sufrió. Tal vez sólo la muerte de Lykes le había dolido tanto. Al otro lado estaba Hyoga, también colapsado y congelado en el suelo. Athena revivió gustosa al rubio pero al francés ni se le acercó. El Escorpión se ofendió, ¿cómo diablos podía dejarlo ahí? Había muerto en el mismo momento que Cygnus, ¿por qué no lo revivía a él también? Salió de ahí demasiado dolido. Tuvo la necesidad de recordarse que la muerte no es un final, es a lo sumo un cambio.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Algo había en la atmósfera de esa noche que le inquietaba. Tal vez eran las tantas estrellas fugaces en una sola noche, tal vez era la falta de calidez en el ambiente. Estaban en verano y sin embargo un helado viento recorría todo el Santuario. Expandió su cosmos para verificar los alrededores de las Doce Casas. Notó uno desconocido en el Templo de Athena. Se alarmó. Partió inmediatamente hacia allá. Intercambió palabras con la Diosa hasta que un gran estruendo golpeo el templo donde se encontraban. Milo salió apresurado para ver una lastimera figura cerca de un cráter considerablemente grande con restos de cosmos. Kanon, antiguo General Marino en la sagrada presencia de Athena. Una de las principales razones de la maldad que había dominado a Saga hace ya mucho tiempo luchaba por mantenerse en pie justo frente a sus ojos.

-Si no quieres morir, vete y no regreses- aconsejó un peliazul a otro, lanzando una Aguja a sus pies. Kanon no se movió. –¡No! Athena me salvó y no me iré del Santuario sin eliminar al menos un espectro-

-Entonces, tu primer oponente seré yo- anunció Milo, dispuesto a probar la recién adquirida lealtad de Kanon hacia Athena. Le clavó sus Agujas sin compasión, dudando al no percibir un contraataque. Este hombre tiene en teoría una fuerza igual o mayor a la de su hermano gemelo Saga, ¿por qué no se defendía con ella? Podría fulminarlo sin problemas pero no, sólo recibía cada picadura del letal Escorpión Celeste como penitencia por sus pecados. Milo estaba sorprendido. Athena los interrumpió y le reclamó el porqué de esa agresiva manera de tratar con Kanon si ya le había explicado claramente que no era una amenaza. El octavo elegido por las estrellas le explicó a su Diosa que los Santos de Oro no podían aceptarlo como protector de Athena, no después de todo lo que había provocado. En realidad lo que Milo hacía era probar a Kanon. Los guerreros no aceptan palabras, aceptan acciones, y las acciones del ex marina habían sido aprobadas por el Escorpión. Repitió su amenaza de lanzar Antares para detener la hemorragia del otro peliazul, quien colapsó momentáneamente después de recibirla. Milo se excusó con la Diosa y se dispuso a salir de ahí. –Athena, si me disculpa me iré. Siento a los Espectros más cerca del Templo de Escorpión-

Una voz ronca y grave se escuchó tras él. –Milo ¿adónde vas? ¿Dejarás a Athena sola con un traidor?-

-Aquí ya no hay ningún traidor, sólo un compañero de armas: Kanon de Géminis- dijo, antes de retirarse.

Una vez de vuelta en su templo, se detuvo a meditar toda la situación. Espectros invadiendo el Santuario sólo significaba que Hades sentía la necesidad de tomar el poder sobre la Tierra. Siempre se dijo que sus guerreros eran los más fuertes de los que sirvieran a algún Dios, en especial los tres Jueces del Infierno. Si su memoria no le fallaba (después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que repasó la mitología con la fallecida Lykes), sus nombres eran Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos. Los primeros dos hermanos, hijos de Zeus y Europa, y el último medio hermano de estos, siendo hijo del mismo Zeus con la ninfa Egina. Enfrentarse con uno sería digno de una épica. Un agudo disturbio en Virgo le hizo reaccionar. Se apresuró a salir de Escorpión y llegar a la Sexta Casa.

Cuando llegó, se alarmó de ver a Saga, Shura y más impactante de todos, Camus. Los Santos de Bronce, Aioria y Mu también estaban ahí, lamentando la muerte del Santo más cercano a Dios. Entrecerró sus ojos, lleno de ira. Sus tres antiguos compañeros de armas habían extinguido la vida de Shaka sin piedad, usando la técnica prohibida por la Diosa desde tiempos inmemoriales. Se quitó la capa y la lanzó hacia un lado. Luego les atacó a todos para desquitarse. Era imperdonable, simplemente imperdonable. Los Santos de Oro son fieles a Athena y luchan por la justicia, no se enfrentan entre sí. No libran batallas desiguales de tres contra uno. No vendían su lealtad por el deseo de vivir. Le dolía, le ardía pensar que, particularmente Camus, aceptara las condiciones de Hades por regresar a la vida. Inaceptable, era la única palabra en la mente de Milo y no elegiría otra. Los tres Santos vestidos con sapuris se colocaron en una posición ligeramente temida por los demás, ejecutarían una vez más la Exclamación de Athena.

Claro, parecieron olvidar que Milo, Aioria y Mu también eran Santos de Oro. Se burlaron de la falta de percepción del trío oscuro. Ellos también ejecutarían la técnica prohibida. Los Santos de Bronce se opusieron rebeldemente a su decisión, pero nadie tomaba sus reproches en cuenta. Los seis Dorados hicieron estallar sus cosmos y enfrentaron sus respectivos poderes. Era impresionante, por no decir temible, el poder destructivo que podía provocar esa unión de cosmos. Milagrosamente se convirtió en una gran esfera de energía que se mantenía inmóvil debido a la igualdad de fuerza entre los lados. Una ruptura de esa igualdad podía ser mortal, y estaban a punto de descubrirlo cuando Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun aportaron sus propios cosmos para vencer al trío oscuro. Se dispusieron a eliminar las dos Exclamaciones de Athena con su poder, y lo lograron. Este se elevó, destruyendo todo el Templo de Virgo, e implotó en los cielos al no poder contener su propio poder. De entre los escombros emergieron el Escorpión Celeste, el León Estelar y el Carnero Dorado, relativamente intactos gracias a sus armaduras de oro. Una mano surgió de entre un montón de mármol, Saga intentaba librarse de su prisión de roca. Milo se lamentó. –Parece que ya ni los Espectros de Hades saben cuando morir-

Estuvo apunto de fulminarlo con su Aguja pero la Diosa les llamó desde su templo. Les pedía que los llevaran ante su presencia. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurre? ¡Lo que quieren es su cabeza! Ella insistió y no tuvieron más opción que obedecer sus órdenes, después de todo estaban a su completa disposición. Recorriendo las Casas restantes, Shura logró reunir las suficientes energías para hablar (aunque de los tres resucitados, era el único que conseguía poder hacerlo sin usar su cosmos). –Aioria, ¡la muerte de Aioros…!-

-¡Silencio!- le calló el León, dolido de oír mencionar a su hermano. Milo cargaba a su amigo Camus, pensativo. El francés sólo podía hablar a través del cosmos, también estaba ciego pero su oído permanecía intacto. -¿Por qué lo hiciste, viejo amigo?-

Un gruñido intentó escapar de la garganta del aludido pero no era posible, ya no poseía cuerdas vocales con qué producirlo. Tampoco le contestó psíquicamente y Milo no le insistió. Cuando Camus no respondía a una pregunta era o porque no quería hablar sobre le tema o porque la respuesta sería evidente si esperaba un poco más.

XXXXXXXXXX

El suicidio de Athena fue un dolor megalítico para sus Santos de Oro, y aún peor para sus más devotos servidores los Santos de Bronce. Ahora, en el Castillo Heinstein, se asegurarían de que el sacrificio de la Diosa y de sus Santos resucitados no sería en vano. Milo, Aioria y Mu ya habían eliminado a todos los guardianes de ajo rango que había en el castillo y desde hace poco se enfrentaban con el gran Kyoto Radamanthys de Wyvern. Tenían que aceptar que la diferencia de poder era abrumadora. En un momento dado de la batalla, el Juez pronunció palabras cínicas que se quedaban grabadas en el corazón. -_Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno se deja invadir por los sentimientos... Pensaba que me divertiría un poco... Pero te voy a decir lo que me garantiza la victoria... La fuerza y guardar la sangre fría, si quieres ganar eso es lo único que se necesita_-

Lanzó al León al Cocytos después de aburrirse de los demás pero unas fugaces cadenas lo sujetaron justo a tiempo. El rubio espectro observó la llegada de los Santos de Bronce, de los que tanto había escuchado. Bufó. –Después de las ratas grandes, vienen las pequeñas- dijo con decepción. El más bajo de rango de los protectores de Athena era casi un insulto. Se mostraron decididos a ayudar pero el Wyvern desplegó su poder. Milo no podría permitir que el Kyoto matara a Hyoga ahora. El Cisne, contrastante asesino indiscutible de Camus y su mejor discípulo, era su responsabilidad ahora. Era algo que no le podía negar a quien reconocía como su mejor amigo. Aioria y Mu protegieron a Seiya, Shiryu y Shun de la misma manera y ordenaron que continuaran porque Camus, Saga y Shura los estaban esperando. Después de escuchar sus reproches, aceptaron y partieron, dejándolos solos con el temido Dragón del Infierno. Los cuatro elevaban su cosmos hasta el paroxismo, cada uno aceptando que su rival era digno de respeto.

Los Santos de Oro lanzaron primero sus ofensivas: la Aguja Escarlata, el Plasma Relámpago y la Extinción de Luz Estelar. Radamanthys estaba a punto de ejecutar su Gran Precaución cuando escuchó el sonido de unos cristales rompiéndose. Miró rápidamente hacia arriba y vio una sombra caer. Esta figura se interpuso entre los guerreros atenienses y el Kyoto. Mu y Aioria desviaron sus ataques a la izquierda y derecha respectivamente causando un gran estruendo y bastante destrucción en las paredes del castillo pero las Agujas de Milo lograron penetrar certeramente en el cuerpo del recién llegado. El Wyvern no liberó su verdadero poder debido a la intervención.

La persona mantenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su rostro, impidiendo que lo vieran pero el resto de su cuerpo demostraba fácilmente que pertenecía al sexo femenino. Bajó sus extremidades para revelar un visor de ojos plateados cubriendo los de la mujer. Las hombreras tenían la forma de feroces cabezas de perro con ojos carmesí. La armadura en sí era en escala de grises, oscura en general y clara para los detalles. Como detalle notable poseía una joya en el peto, justo debajo del cuello. Era una esmeralda incompleta con un pedazo escarlata (una fracción era de rubí). Había una sonrisa engreída en la cara de este particular espectro femenino. –Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitirlo-

Radamanthys no cambió su semblante en lo absoluto. –Cerbero, ¿qué haces aquí?-

La aludida volteó hacia su superior. –Minos y Aiacos me ordenaron que regresara para asistirle en lo que necesitase-

De los Santos de Oro, Milo era el más asombrado. El cosmos que emanaba de esa mujer le recordaba a algo. Lo había sentido en el pasado, tal vez no tan agresivo y asesino como ahora pero aún así. Esa sonrisa de arrogancia la había visto antes, hace mucho tiempo. No podía equivocarse y la refulgente esmeralda no ayudaba a un error. –Tú, mujer, mírame- ordenó con autoridad. Si era quien creía, no desobedecería. Sin embargo ella no volteó. Radamanthys fue quien redirigió su mirada hacia el Escorpión. ¿Se atrevía a interrumpir? –¿Qué pretendes, Santo de Athena?-

Milo no le hizo caso. –Te dije que me mires, mujer- ella continuó inmóvil. –Un sapuri no cambia tu cosmos ni tus gestos, _Lykes_-

Eso, y tan sólo eso, logró que finalmente la mujer volteara hacia él y sonriera. –Siempre tan perspicaz, Escorpión Milo. Es un placer volverlo a ver…-

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**OK, lo de las gemas es de mi invención. Es una teoría propia que me gusta tener jeje. Lo aclaro para que después no me digan "oye… eso no existe! QUÉMENLA! CRUCIFÍQUENLA!"… bno exageré pero ese es básicamente mi punto. La leyenda de las mariposas, en cambio, si es verdad. Lo vi en Animal Planet –n.n- (las líneas son anteojos… estaba intentado hacer una carita que pueda clamar como mía, no me peguen ToT)**

**Lo que Shura le dice a Aioria y la pregunta de Milo desde Vigo al Templo de Athena lo saqué de los deleted scenes de la Saga de Hades y la enorme parla que se hecha Milo sobre la Aguja Escarlata y hacia Camus es directamente de la serie n.n**

**Gracias por leer y dejen review.**


	5. Vida después de la muerte

**5. Vida después de la muerte**

_Capítulo especial para saber qué diablos pasó con Lykes desde que murió O.o_

Yomotsu recibía las almas con sus fauces abiertas. Todas caían de a miles sin voluntad propia. Lykes eventualmente también cayó en la eterna oscuridad que reinaba en ese volcán maldito. Sintió como si fuera desconectada de la realidad por un largo tiempo hasta que despertó. Unos grilletes mantenían sus manos encadenadas y casi inutilizadas. Elevó su mirada para ver un lúgubre arco que reconoció como la Puerta de las Tinieblas, entrada inconfundible al Imperio de Hades. "_Opoios mpainei edw na parata kaqe elpida" _era la frase que podía ser leída en ella, que del griego se traducía a "abandonad toda esperanza los que entráis". De ahí entró a una dimensión vacía, sin estrellas y rodeada de montañas rocosas. La gente sin voluntad se queda en la entrada apenas, sin poder entrar ni salir de los infiernos, almas errantes sin destino que parecen sufrir terriblemente.

La población de espíritus avanzó hasta lo que llamaban el río Estigia, donde el fúnebre barquero esperaba a quienes pudieran pagar la travesía del caudaloso río. Lykes arrugó el rostro por la petición pero se percató de que tenía una moneda en el bolsillo. Agradeció en silencio a su maestro por no olvidar ese importante detalle de dejar un óbolo para pagar. Subió al maltrecho trasporte con lo que calculó era un tercio de las almas con las que había llegado. Zarparon y atravesaron lentamente las inquietas aguas del Estigia, sintiendo como justo en el medio el aire era más frío y seco. La pelimorada se asomó por el borde, reprimiendo sus ganas de tocar el agua. El barquero volteó hacia ella y rió cínicamente. Llevaba una armadura que asemejaba las ropas de un arlequín, uno muy diabólico. –Si fuera tú, no me acercaría tanto. Ahí están todas las almas que cayeron de mi barca, no querrás acompañarlas…- Lykes le tomó la palabra y se alejó del borde. Reconoció entonces que el nombre de este hombre debía ser Caronte.

Una vez cruzado el temido Estigia, emergía un gran templo construido al más puro y fiel estilo griego. Las ánimas subían pacientemente las gradas de fino mármol blanco hasta entrar en lo que parecía ser una corte. Frente al estrado, imponente con un látigo, un hombre joven y rubio azotaba a un anciano. Luego se acercaba al herido para quitarle una deteriorada joya de la espalda. Otro, más pequeño y portando una hoz en mano se interpuso entre las almas y el azotado. –Bienvenidos al Tribunal de los Muertos. Aquí serán juzgados por los Kyotos del Mekai, quienes decidirán en el cuál prisión pagarán la penitencia de sus pecados. Les aconsejo no subir la voz, o serán sentenciados a peores castigos que los que tienen designados-

Una por una, las almas fueron presentándose ante los denominados Jueces del Tribunal y eran asignadas a una de las Ocho Prisiones. Llegó el turno de Lykes y ella se colocó silenciosamente frente al estrado, esperando su sentencia. Miró inocentemente hacia arriba para apreciar a tres fornidos hombres. Cada uno vestía una armadura digna de exhibirse por sus impresionantes acabados y colores. El espectro rubio abrió el libro que traía bajo el brazo, el que se suponía contenía los pecados de todos y cada uno de los muertos. Arrugó el rostro al leer la página dedicada a la pelimorada. -¿Qué dice, Rune?- dijo uno de los hombres, su cabello negro resaltando sus maliciosos ojos.

-Parece ser, señor Aiacos, que en vida fue una aprendiz de la elite dorada ateniense-

El Balrog la levantó por las cadenas que traía para ofrecer una mejor vista a sus superiores, conciente de que seguro le estarían lastimando las muñecas.

-No muere con frecuencia un protegido de la Orden Dorada… Al menos no antes de recibir su armadura…- comentó otro de los Jueces, esta vez con el cabello verde tapando ojos insensibles al dolor ajeno. El Kyoto que faltaba sólo observó como Rune metió su mano en el pecho de Lykes y sacó un tercio de esmeralda unido torpemente con un cuarto de rubí. Luego la soltó descuidadamente. –Lo que me extraña es que sí lo esté- continuó el segundo Juez.

-Está muerta, punto. Sólo puede indicar que los Santos de Oro se han vuelto demasiado fuertes o demasiado estúpidos- concluyó en Kyoto que faltaba, su voz con notable falta de clemencia.

-¿Y bien, que haremos con ella? ¿Cocytos como todo el resto o se les ocurre algo más original?- preguntó Aiacos de Garuda con cierto fastidio. Estaba aburrido de sólo sentarse a juzgar almas que no ofrecían entretenimiento. -¿Minos, Radamanthys?-

-¿Qué pecados tiene en contra, Rune?- pregunto simplemente el Grifo. El Balrog miró rápidamente su libro. –Asesinato a los ocho años, es todo-

-¿Ocho años?- repitió el Wyvern con curiosidad. -¿_Esto_ le quitó la vida a alguien a los ocho años?... ¿Qué signo la protege?-

-Escorpión, mi señor-

-Igual de bélica que tú, Radamanthys- opinó Aiacos con una sonrisa retorcida. El aludido ni se inmutó. Una luz revoloteaba desde la entrada hasta posarse en su hombrera. Tenía la forma de una mariposa pero no parecía tener cuerpo físico. Esta le murmuró algo al Wyvern antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Él se puso de pie y bajó del estrado para estar cara a cara con la chiquilla de la que tanto estaban discutiendo. El Kyoto se acercó a ella y la levantó de la misma manera en que lo había hecho el Balrog. Intentó descubrir algo de miedo en esos ojos verde limón pero no había nada, ni siquiera vida. Sonrió retorcidamente. –Muéstrame su gema- ordenó. El otro espectro le pasó la esmeralda/rubí inmediatamente. –Curioso, con costo tiene un tercio de su propia gema y posee el cuarto de la joya de alguien más. ¿De quién es el rubí?-

Rune bajó la cabeza. –Lamentablemente mi señor, no lo sé- Radamanthys no mostró enojo, sólo devolvió la gema. No completa, claro está; le quitó una mínima fracción de esmeralda. –Si fue aprendiz de Oro de seguro tendrá un nivel de cosmos decente. Te encargo buscar alguna otra parte de su joya, Balrog- Este asintió. –Me la llevaré-

Rune sonrió levemente. -¿Será su nueva concubina?- El Kyoto se detuvo pero no volteó. –No es de tu incumbencia-

-Por supuesto, mi señor- respondió cortésmente el otro rubio, bajando la cabeza y escuchando como su superior se alejaba con el cuerpo espiritual de Lykes al hombro.

-¿Adónde vas, Wyvern?- demandó Minos con fingido interés. Aiacos se rió calladamente. –Se va a deleitar un rato con lo que nos encontramos, Minos. No lo culpo, la castidad es poco atractiva y más aún aquí en el Hades…-

-Cierra la boca, Garuda- ordenó la voz de Radamanthys desde lejos. –Tengo el presentimiento de que podría sernos útil pronto…-

Lykes no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ni exactamente por dónde atravesaron pero Radamanthys la bajó con la delicadeza suficiente para que no se quejara frente a un trono resguardado por dos gárgolas. Clavó su rodilla en el suelo y bajó la cabeza. En él estaba un hombre traslúcido de mirada seria y largo cabello negro. Vestía con colores oscuros y unas hombreras de un gris metálico daban una impresión militar. -Wyvern Radamanthys, ¿qué me has traído?-

-Emperador Hades. Yo, uno de sus Jueces, presento ante usted un alma que podría proporcionarnos ventaja contra el Santuario de Athena-

-¿Un alma? ¿Qué clase de alma podría ser para ofrecer tal cosa?-

-Una discípula de un Santo de Oro-

-Hm- pronunció el gran Dios del Inframundo, cerrando sus ojos. –Lo mencionas por la utilidad que le daremos a los otros Santos fallecidos, ¿no es así?-

Radamanthys asintió. La divinidad abrió de nuevo sus ojos y los clavó en Lykes, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido sentada con sus piernas a ambos lado y sin prestar atención. –Dime, mocosa… ¿estarías dispuesta a servirme?-

La griega no sabía que responder, de hecho se podría decir que tampoco sabía que le estaban hablando. Como no poseía su gema, sólo era otra alma errante sin voluntad. El Wyvern solucionó el problema al clavar el pequeño fragmento de esmeralda que conservaba en la frente de la pelimorada. Lykes parpadeó un par de veces al recuperar conciencia y luego levantar su mirada hacia Hades. -¿Servirlo?-

-Te estoy dando la oportunidad de volver a la vida, a su debido tiempo, con la única condición de que me seas completamente fiel-

-¿No se supone que debo ejecutar sólo la voluntad de Athena?-

-¿Ejecutar la voluntad de quien te dejó morir?-

-¿Me dejó… morir?- Lykes calló unos momentos. Hades continuó. –Así es. La Diosa Athena pudo haber prevenido tu muerte pero no lo hizo. ¿Para qué le servirías a alguien que reprobó tu lealtad?-

Radamanthys sonrió maliciosamente desde su puesto. Su Emperador era extremadamente bueno para tergiversar la situación para su ventaja aunque jamás se imaginó que obtendría ayuda de un Santo de Oro para hacer que la joven cayera en la trampa. Lykes abrió bastante sus ojos. -_Cuando un Dios te rechaza, otro te bendice_- pronunció en una especie de trance, recordado las palabras de su maestro. –Athena me… me rechazó-

Hades y su Kyoto se miraron entre sí y sonrieron complacidos ante la rápida sumisión de la prisionera. –Así es. Maldijo el servicio que le ofreciste y se deshizo de ti… Pero yo si aprecio esa buena voluntad que posees. ¿Aceptas ahora mi oferta?-

La pelimorada se acomodó como pudo y se hincó ante él. –Sí… mi señor- El Dios del Inframundo se levantó de su lugar y sacó una espada oculta entre sus ropas. La colocó sobre el hombro descubierto de Lykes y le hizo las cortadas suficientes para formas un pentáculo. A la griega le dolió, pero no se atrevió a quejarse. Al terminar, Hades se sentó de en su majestuoso trono y le hizo una seña a su Juez para que se retirara. Radamanthys asintió con respeto y se llevó Lykes de la misma manera en que la trajo; sobre su hombro. Como esta vez ella sí estaba conciente notó que estaban atravesando una tundra de hielo, el Cocytus de seguro. Reunió el suficiente coraje para comprobar lo que sospechaba desde el Tribunal de los Muertos. –Disculpe, Kyoto de Hades, ¿puedo saber el nombre de mi superior?-

-Radamanthys, el Dragón del Infierno- respondió con arrogancia el rubio. Lykes se aseguró de grabarlo en su mente. –¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, amo Radamanthys?-

El Wyvern giró los ojos en sus órbitas. –No me dejas muchas opciones, niña-

-¿Es necesario que me cargue como un costal de papas? Creo que puedo ahorrarle la molestia si camino por mi cuenta…- El Kyoto rió. –Podrías pero no me place-

Continuaron avanzando hasta un gran templo con un conmemorativo dragón wyvern en la cúpula: la Caina. El rubio se adentró en el enorme lugar hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Las subió hasta un pasillo superior y ahí siguió hasta una puerta de roble negro. La abrió para revelar una habitación bellamente decorada con telas violetas de terciopelo y alguna que otra blanca o negra. Una vez cerca de la cama, Radamamthys depositó a Lykes sobre ella, sin quitarle los grilletes pero sí el pequeño pedazo de joya de la frente. Así se aseguró que no fuera a deambular descuidadamente por ahí mientras él no estaba pendiente de ella. Y ahí se quedó Lykes, inerte viendo hacia la ventana por un tiempo indefinible.

Al cabo de un rato escuchó pasos lejanos pero no reaccionó, no podía la verdad. La puerta se abrió y en ella apareció Radamanthys, o al menos una silueta parecida a la de Radamanthys. Nada era distinguible en su estado. La persona se acercó a la cama y colocó su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Dos orbes ámbar le miraban atentamente y una sonrisa retorcida les acompañaba. Sus robustas manos se toparon con los grilletes de Lykes y los acomodaron detrás de su cabeza, dejándola en una posición relativamente indefensa. Una húmeda lengua recorrió su mejilla con lujuria. -¿Te vas a resistir?- dijo una voz grave y bastante masculina que reconoció como la del Kyoto. El Wyvern sonrió complacido antes de continuar con sus poco santas intenciones. Con sólo tocar las ropas de la griega, estas desparecían instantáneamente como si de vapor se tratase hasta que consiguió desnudarla por completo. Sólo por complacerse, le dio un bestial beso al cual no encontró respuesta (no era como si de verdad la esperase). Disfrutaría de "carne fresca" después de mucho tiempo…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, como si de una pesadilla despertase. De hecho, lo que tuvo fue un sueño. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin tener uno que se asustó y despertó. Siempre había tenido la sensación de que le habían reservado el derecho de soñar dado que ya no recordaba hacerlo. Se irguió sobre lo que aparentaba ser una cama y se miró el cuerpo. Estaba vestida con un uniforme de entrenamiento limpio y ligeramente diferente al que traía puesto siempre. Este era negro y no poseía mangas, contrastante con el azulado del Santuario con mallas beige. Ahora traía puestas unas blancas bajo las rodilleras y un cinturón plateado. Unas hombreras rudimentarias le adornaban los hombros. Miró hacia la ventana; estaba oscuro. Siempre estaba oscuro en el Mekai pensándolo bien.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, curiosa de lo que le rodeaba. Le parecía particularmente interesante el hecho de que todo fuera púrpura, negro y blanco. La abrió y se asomó para investigar; no había nadie. Lykes salió de ahí y deambuló un tiempo hasta llegar al piso inferior donde reconoció a Radamanthys sentado en un sillón carmesí, bebiendo vino tinto y dándole la espalda. Cuando la sintió lo suficientemente cerca le habló. –Saludos, Lykes-

La aludida se hincó por respeto. –Saludos, amo Radamanthys…-

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-Sí…supongo…-

-No me gustan los "supongos", explícate-

-¿Realmente quiere escuchar mis frivolidades?-

-Mira, mocosa, intento no ser un malnacido contigo pero si realmente quieres que te trate como la escoria que eres, no hay problema…-

Lykes bajó la cabeza con pesar. –Lo lamento, amo Radamanthys-. Una reducida figura se arrastraba sumisamente por el suelo del lugar, una armadura grisácea llena de una sustancia babosa se acercaba a ellos. –Radamanthys-sama- dijo el despreciable ser. El Wyvern ni siquiera se movió. –Yo, Zeros de Rana y su más fiel servidor, gustaría de saber si se le ofrece algo más-

-Sí, Zeros. Quien está a tu lado se llama Lykes y de ahora en adelante será la nueva huésped de mi Caina, ¿entendido?-

Ese hombre la miró de reojo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado. "Sí, sí, ¿alguna vez te has visto en el espejo, engendro!" pensaba ella al devolverle el gesto. Dejaron su duelo de miradas porque el Kyoto habló de nuevo. –Iré a la Tolomea para discutir unos asuntos con Minos- se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse pero le interrumpieron. –Radamanthys-sama, me pareció haber visto al Grifo dirigirse hacia la Giudecca-

-Bien, entonces ahí iré a su encuentro-

Una vez fuera de vista el Dragón del Infierno, Lykes se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir pero Zeros le cortó el paso. -¿Adónde crees que vas, chiquilla?-

-No es asunto tuyo, mugre parlante- contestó de mala gana. El remedo de espectro la tomó del brazo pero ella, como reflejo, le tomó la muñeca y lo lanzó salvajemente contra uno de los pilares cercanos. Se sacudió violentamente la mano para librarse de toda la baba que había quedado en ella. –Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme- dijo antes de perderse en la salida del templo, escuchando los lejanos comentarios que Zeros hacía sobre ella. Afuera no había nada demasiado…vivo, sólo una interminable extensión de hielo. Curiosamente, parecía que alguien la estaba picando porque se escuchaban ruidos violentos cerca de la Caina. Lykes se guió con ellos hasta un lado del gran templo, donde vio unos monstruosos demonios, probablemente gárgolas. Uno de ellos se percató de su presencia y decidió atacarla. Mala idea. Lo único que consiguió fue ser azotado contra el hielo gracias a La Restricción. Los demás lo tomaron a mal y también se lanzaron a la ofensiva.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Terminados sus asuntos con Minos, Radamanthys avanzó tranquilamente por los pasillos del templo del Dios de Inframundo hasta que escuchó una hermosa melodía más adelante. Caminando un par de metros más se topó con uno de los máximos heraldos de Hades: Thanatos, Dios de la Muerte. Sus cabellos platinados se mecían en la desalmada brisa del Mekai. –Radamanthys-

-Thanatos-sama- respondió este al bajar ligeramente la cabeza. El dios se levantó de su lugar e invitó al Kyoto a caminar con él. –Hypnos me contó que perdonaste la vida a una ex amazona de Athena…-

-Es correcto, señor-

-Dime, ¿cómo es?-

-¿Físicamente?-

-Sí, la tuve que haber visto recientemente si está muerta…-

-Hm… ojos verdes, delgada, relativamente alta, tiene la estampa del Escorpión Celeste en la frente, cabello morado…-

-Ah, cabello morado, igual que Alcmena en su tiempo. Ya veo la otra razón por la que le perdonaste la vida…-

-No es lo que aparenta, señor- dijo sin cambiar su expresión pero conciente de que Thanatos había dado en el blanco. –Considero que con algo de entrenamiento logrará acercarse al nivel de nosotros los Espectros-

-Es probable… ¿la marca del Escorpión Celeste?- repitió después de meditarlo. Notó en ese momento que ya estaban afuera de la Caina. Estuvieron a punto de entrar cuando escucharon un ligero estallido en la parte lateral del lugar. Se asomaron tranquilamente para ver a Lykes impactando a tres gárgolas contra el suelo congelado con el uso de su telequinesia.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?- preguntó la deidad a su acompañante. Radamanthys le respondió inmediatamente. Thanatos entonces rebuscó en su armadura y sacó de ella lo que estimablemente era un tercio de esmeralda. –Sácale su joya-

El Wyvern asintió y, usando su cosmos para apartar los cadáveres de los mugrosos seres, metió su mano en el pecho de la joven. La atrapó antes de que colapsara por la repentina pérdida de alma. Se acercó de nuevo hacia el platinado y le entregó la gema. –Ah, sí-

El Kyoto arqueó una ceja. –Verás, Radamanthys. Hace tiempo se me asignó la muerte de esta niña pero el día que la llevé a cabo, sólo logré tomar posesión de este pedazo de su esmeralda porque fue salvada por algún mortal-

-Entonces desde ese momento estuvo viviendo como una "media vida"-

-Así es. Raras veces pasa pero siempre hay excepciones- dijo, encajando los dos tercios de esmeralda juntos. –Lo que no comprendo es donde está el pedazo que falta-

-Debe tenerlo algún vivo- concluyó Radamanthys al devolver la gema a su lugar. Lykes reaccionó inmediatamente y se puso de pie algo tambaleante. Luego se miró las manos, con la ligera sensación de que eran más fuertes.

La pelimorada miró a Thanatos, fascinada. –Es usted-

-Me alegra que me recuerdes, joven Lykes. Te he regresado la parte que tome hace tiempo. Confío en que ahora manifiestes mejor tu personalidad- dijo la deidad antes de darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse. El Wyvern observó entonces a los maldecidos demonios inconcientes sobre la tundra del Cocytos. Uno, el más grande, se levantó de pronto y se lanzó sobre Lykes. Incrementando su velocidad, ella logró tumbarlo y cerrar su mano alrededor del cuello de la gárgola. No sólo una, pero todas las uñas de la joven se habían afilado considerablemente y adquirían un color plateaduzco. Radamanthys seguía sin reaccionar. –Te recuerdo que sirviendo a Hades, no necesitas…- Lykes le sacó el ojo a su presa y lo aplastó, siendo salpicada de sangre verdosa, específicamente en los ojos y frente. -…Compasión-

Una sonrisa retorcida y perturbante se dibujaba en su rostro y sólo el Kyoto pudo apreciar como sus ojos mutaban pacientemente a un verde más amarillento, como si maduraran al absorber esa sangre. Llegó a la conclusión de que a partir de ese momento sería más interesante tratar con esta muchacha.

**XXXXXXXX**

Una vez obtenida la confianza de los Kyotos, tenía limitaciones protocolares pero no exageradas. En este momento se estaba dando el lujo de sobrevolar el resto del Hades. Radamanthys le había concedido el uso de sus criaturas favoritas: los dragones. Un amphitero con diferentes todos de rojo le acompañaba siempre desde entonces. Ya habían pasado por seis de las ocho prisiones y ahora se topaba con un panorama casi utópico en lo que era el Mekai. Había plantas vivas en ese lugar, que se encontraba justo después del Templo Egipcio de la Esfinge Pharaoh. Descendieron en la parte central para toparse con una ninfa, o lo que quedaba de ella. El amphitero se echó a descasar sobre las flores, aunque lo lamentó al comenzar a estornudar gracias al polen.

Lykes se acercó al mencionado hallazgo, notando que la mitad inferior estaba petrificada y aún así decorada intensamente con las más bellas flores que había contemplado. Estaba a punto de tocarlas cuando un cosmos se inflamó justo tras ella. Volteó para ver a un hombre serio de pie, una lira en su brazo derecho y al menos tres ramos de flores en el izquierdo. Caminó hasta interponerse entre la ninfa y ella. -¿Quién eres?- demandó con sequedad. La pelimorada mantuvo una distancia por respeto, él era un espectro y ella no, así de simple. –Lykes, pero no sabría cómo explicarte mi cargo-

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos para luego suspirar. –Ya sé quién eres. Pharaoh me ha contado sobre la aprendiz muerta que el Kyoto Radamanthys decidió acoger…- dijo al darse la vuelta y colocar los ramos junto con las demás exóticas plantas. –Yo soy Orfeo de Lyra y ella es mi amada Eurídice…-

La griega se sentó al lado del dragón para observarlo. -¿Por qué está en ese estado?-

-Ella y yo solíamos vivir en eterna felicidad en el mundo mortal. Yo defendía a Athena y a cambio, la Diosa me permitía pasar mi tiempo con Eurídice cuando no se me necesitase. Lamentablemente el amor de mi vida sufrió una muerte trágica y yo no lo quise aceptar…-

-…No creo que alguien lo haría fácilmente. ¿Defendías a Athena? ¿Cómo yo?-

-Sí pero yo no he muerto para llegar aquí. Decidí venir al Hades y recuperarla. Normalmente no me lo hubieran permitido pero el Dios del Inframundo se apiadó de mi por la hermosa música que puedo tocar. Me lo concedió con tal de que yo no volteara hasta que llegara a la entrada al Mekai o me quedaría aquí para siempre. Mi desgracia fue creer ver el sol cuando todavía había oscuridad adelante. Volteé antes de tiempo y la perdí de nuevo. Ahora la acompaño en este lugar donde ha sido recluida, tocando mi lira y recogiendo las más bellas flores para que olvide su condena-

Lykes le escuchó atentamente hasta que terminó. Era la historia más triste que alguna vez había conocido. –Lo lamento-

-Está bien, no me importa vivir en el infierno si al menos lo hago con ella… Curioso, por morir recientemente conservas más sentimientos que los espectros-

-No comprendo pero gracias, creo-

-Es simple, los servidores de Hades no están vivos ni muertos. Esta existencia les ha llevado a rechazar todas esas sensaciones que en vida tuvieron. Debo admitir que los compadezco por eso… aunque pronto podrán recobrarlas-

-¿Cómo así?-

-El sello que Athena conjuró sobre los 108 MaSei hace ya más de 250 años se romperá pronto. En esa oportunidad el Emperador Hades aprovechará para obtener el dominio sobre la Tierra-

-Comprendo, y con sus Santos diezmados, la Diosa tendrá severos problemas para impedirlo. Lo que no comprendo es porqué los MaSei están aquí si deberían estar sellados-

-Lo que en realidad está sellado es su camino para resucitar en la Tierra. Sus cuerpos han nacido de nuevo en esta época pero no pueden ser poseídos todavía-

-Ah, ya veo. Gracias por explicarme, Orfeo-

-¿Cuál es tu signo?-

-Escorpión-

-Ah, igual que el mío-

-Es bueno ver a otro además del amo Radamanthys y Pharaoh. En fin, me iré para no seguir ocupando tu tiempo-

-Al contrario, ¿te gustaría escucharme tocar?-

Ella asintió y el hombre comenzó a tocar. Cada nota era interpretada con tanta dulzura y a la vez melancolía que mecían el alma hasta un estado de completa relajación. No fue sorprendente que al poco tiempo Lykes sucumbiera ante Hypnos y se quedara dormida. Cuando Orfeo lo notó, la subió al lomo del amphitero. –Llévala a la Caina con el Wyvern. Si no se encuentra entonces a la Antenora o la Tolomea- ordenó al animal, quien alzó vuelo inmediatamente y se fue.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Era brillante, satírica, letal, perfecta. Amaba el sapuri que le habían concedido los Kyotos porque la bestia Cerbero siempre había sido su ser mitológico favorito. Nada podía traspasar la Puerta de las Tinieblas gracias al feroz guardián de tres cabezas que despedazaba a los intrépidos con sus fauces. La analizó profundamente cuando esta se ensambló en su cuerpo con sus ojos ámbar. Sí, ámbar porque ese era el color de la asesina que vivía en ella y ahora estaba en su total capacidad y presencia. Claro está que los visores del casco abierto que ahora portaba no permitían que alguien apreciara ese peculiar detalle.

Aiacos le indicó que lo siguiera. Así lo hizo hasta que llegó a lo que parecía un cementerio de cabezas. Ahí, si mal no recordaba, estaban todos los que se hubieran opuesto a los Dioses en vida, enterrados hasta el cuello en hielo y nieve. Los mortales comunes estaban regados por el lugar pero en un área más definida pudo ver algunas cabezas muy familiares con sus respectivas joyas frente a ellas. –Debo reconocer que tu clemencia ahora tiene el tamaño de un alfiler, así que este trabajo te agradará- comentó el Garuda con una atractiva sonrisa retorcida en su rostro. Se detuvo frente a lo que parecían más de quince sacrílegos. –Torturar a los Santos de Plata y los Generales Marinos será tu ocio desde ahora, ¿te parece, Cerbero?-

-Por supuesto, señor Aiacos- respondió con placer. Ya se había acostumbrado a que los espectros adoptaran ese como su nombre y no el viejo y gastado "Lykes". –Prometo exprimirles hasta el último lamento. ¿Y qué hay de los Santos de Oro?-

-Hacer que maldigan su destino es un privilegio que los Jueces nos reservamos-

-Ya veo, entonces comenzaré con mi trabajo-

-Excelente… Ahora que recuerdo ¿reconoces a alguno de ellos?- preguntó Aiacos al señalar a la elite dorada. La joven asintió. –Saga de Géminis, Cancer Deathmask, Capricornio Shura y Camus de Acuario. El último andrógeno no creo haberlo conocido-

-Es la información suficiente. De hecho, si puedes sacarle más a los de Plata y las Marinas, avísanos-

-Así será-

-Entonces parto ya. Si por alguna razón te aburres, deja que nuestras mascotas hagan masacre con ellos- dijo antes de voltear e irse. Ella asintió; se refería a los dragones de Radamanthys, a los grifones, leones y águilas de Minos y a sus propias garudas carroñeras.

Las cabezas de sus víctimas la miraban confundidos mientras ella encendía su cosmos. Pequeñas esferas de luz se manifestaron en la punta de sus diez dedos manuales. Con una satírica sonrisa las colocó en la misma cantidad de desafortunados guerreros. –Jugaremos un juego llamado "BOOM!" que consiste en que…- se detuvo y se rió. –Les mostraré, es una actividad _explosiva_, literalmente…-

Deletreaba el nombre del juego mientras señalaba una cabeza y cada vez que a alguno le tocaba el signo de admiración, la esfera estallaba y rociaba el lugar con los restos de la misma. Al terminar sólo quedó una. –Felicidades…- miró la inscripción debajo de la joya. –Cerbero Dante, has ganado pero… el único "Cerbero" que aceptaré soy yo así que BOOM!- el pobre Dante corrió la misma suerte que los demás. Hasta que las cabezas no sufrieran una dolorosa recuperación, sólo podía continuar jugando con los Generales Marinos y alguno que otro Santo que no hubiera participado ya. Volvió a hacer aparecer las implosivas esferas y las colocó en ellos, aunque hubo uno en el rango de Plata que fue "eximido". Argol de Perseo no sabía porqué pero después de arrugar el rostro, la insensible espectro que los torturaba simplemente ignoró su existencia.

-Ahora, si me dan información útil sobre los guerreros actuales de Athena, no les volaré la cabeza- indicó al sentarse sobre el hielo. –Tú, el de cabello blanco, dime tu nombre y la razón de tu muerte-

-Krishna de Crisa-saor. Un Sa-santo de Bronce co-conocido como Shiryu del Dra-dragón me fulminó mientras yo i-intentaba proteger el Pi-pilar del O-océano Ínidco- tartamudeó el aludido, tal vez por el frío, tal vez por el miedo que le inspiraba la cínica jovencita. Ella frunció el entrecejo. –¿Santo de Bronce? Tu debilidad me enferma- dijo antes de chasquear sus dedos y proporcionarle una dolorosa experiencia. –Continuemos contigo, Lymnades-

El albino no mostraba perturbación, aunque su verdugo luciera esa expresión de extenuante placer al lamer un dedo manchado con la sangre de Crisaor. –El Fénix Ikki fue el único de esas plagas atenienses que vio a través de mi Salamandra Satánica-

-El Fénix también es una armadura de bronce, que decepción- comentó, antes de que otra implosión se llevara a cabo. -¿Qué acaso no combatieron con la elite dorada?-

Todos negaron. –Increíble que la Diosa prefiera al rango más bajo antes que la Orden de Oro-

Continuó con su tarea hasta que ya no pudo sacar más provecho del sufrimiento ajeno. Con un silbido aparecieron varias criaturas con collares de colores respectivos a su amo; moraduzcos para el Wyvern, rojizo para Aiacos y verdosos para Minos. La griega les dio permiso de masacrar antes de alejarse del lugar.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

-Athena ha muerto, amo Radamanthys- dijo, apoyada contra una lejana pared de la estancia. El aludido estaba sentado en la oscuridad bebiendo whisky y observando una pintura que colgaba frente a sí. –Regresa al Hades y repórtale esto a Minos y Aiacos, Cerbero-

Ella asintió y se retiró, sintiendo como una sustancia babosa se adhería a sus pies. Zeros se acercaba calladamente al Wyvern mientras ella entraba a una habitación circular. Al cerrar la puerta escuchó a su amo murmurar el nombre de la persona que ella tenía al frente. –Pandora-sama, debo regresar para advertir a los Kyotos de la muerte de Athena-

La mujer con sedoso cabello violeta no le respondió, sólo continuó tocando elegantemente su enorme arpa y con ella le abrió las puertas que estaban detrás de sí. Cuando ya iba por la mitad de su recorrido bajando el Agujero de la Muerte escuchó los gritos del Wyvern resonar en la parte superior. –La belleza de Pandora es sólo comparable con su poder…- se repitió al finalmente llegar a la Puerta de las Tinieblas.

La atravesó y se detuvo al lado del Estigia pero no esperando a Caronte, sino a su buen amigo el amphitero. Inflamó su cosmos para darle a entender su necesidad y pronto pudo ver como en el oscuro horizonte algo del color de la sangre se acercaba con fuertes alaridos. –_Amartano_, vamos a la Antenora-

**XXXXXXXXX**

-Pandora-sama, ¿dónde está el amo Radamanthys?- preguntó desde su hincada posición. Ella continuó tocando. –Abajo, eliminando a los Santos de Oro que se atreven a pisar este castillo. Puedes ir a ver si lo deseas pero durará poco…-

La otra pelimorada se puso de pie y asintió, para luego retirarse. Al estar en la puerta apareció Zeros frente a ella. La joven chocó a propósito con él y lo tumbó al suelo. –Oh, disculpa Zeros, como estás tan cerca del suelo no te vi…-

Se hubiera reído más de la miseria de la Rana pero la elevación de cuatro cosmos en una de las terrazas del balcón llamó su atención. Reconocía vagamente los que no correspondían al del Wyvern por lo que no dudó en correr hacia el ventanal y lanzarse por él. La caída fue relativamente corta y logró llegar antes del punto crítico. Dos de los ataques enemigos se desviaron gracias a su presencia pero los catorce Aguijones se clavaron en ella. "_Hace tiempo que no experimentaba dolor así…_" pensó para sí misma al sentir el veneno recorrer su cuerpo. "_Es bueno saber que un Escorpión no puede matar a otro con sólo esta arma_". –Lo lamento, peor no puedo permitirlo-

Radamanthys no cambió su semblante en lo absoluto. –Cerbero, ¿qué haces aquí?-La aludida volteó hacia su superior. –Minos y Aiacos me ordenaron que regresara para asistirle en lo que necesitase-  
-Tal vez te permita jugar un rato…- respondió con cinismo-  
–Tú, mujer, mírame- ordenó con autoridad uno de los Santos de Oro, desafiante. La aludida no volteó pero el Wyvern entrecerró sus ojos al mirarlo. -¿Qué pretendes, Santo de Athena?-  
Este le ignoró. –Te dije que me mires, mujer- ella continuó inmóvil. –Un sapuri no cambia tu cosmos ni tus gestos, _Lykes_-

Eso, y tan sólo eso, logró que finalmente la mujer volteara hacia él y sonriera. –Siempre tan perspicaz, Escorpión Milo. Es un placer volverlo a ver…-

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**Milo**: Hola. Últimos comentarios de la autora…

**CAINA: **El Templo de Radamanthys.  
**ANTENORA:** El Templo de Aiacos.  
**TOLOMEA:** El Templo de Minos.  
**GIUDECCA**: El Templo de Hades.

**Amartano**: teóricamente "pecado" en griego.

**Amphitero**: dragón sin patas que a veces esta cubierto de plumas y no escamas.

**Milo**: sí sí, una última. La Cadejitos dice que sacó toda la info del Hades en parte de una enciclopedia y en parte basada en el manga. Hablando de eso, me dijo que aclarara que hasta donde entendía, Kurumada inventó que el río Estigia se llamaba Aqueronte para poder hacer al Estigia una prisión…. Vaya viejito necio que solo puede cambiar cosas (como que kraken sea una mantaraya y no un calamar) y dibujar a sus personajes igualitos a Seiya. ¿Y YO QUÉ, CABRÓN!... tengo que dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas… Ah sí, este es el capitulo que más disfruto escribir porque _ama_ el Hades, creo que es una obsesión…

**Kanon**: momento momento

**Milo**: ahora que?

**Kanon**: publicidad 9.9 si quieren ver un mapa del Hades, metanse a la comu del Cadejos n.n o metanla al msn.

**Milo**: ya?

**Kanon**: no, espera espera. Tmb quiere mandarle un recado a una persona conocida como **Garibola **que tiene este fic en sus favoritos y en sus alertas. La autora pregunta si podrías dejar un review xq si lo tienes en "favs" es xq algo no? n.n

**Milo**: bno ahora nos despedimos

**Kanon**: NO! UNA ULTIMA COSA! YO SOY EL MEJOR, MAS QUE MILO!

**Milo**: inche hijo de tu…- (todo se vuelve negro y hay gritos por parte de Kanon) Dejen review!


	6. Escorpiones

**6. Escorpiones**

_Protegidos por el Octavo Signo_

Un tic nervioso se apoderó del ojo izquierdo de Milo. Era simplemente imposible que esta desgracia le estuviera sucediendo. No podía, no quería aceptar que Lykes era un mugroso espectro al servicio de Hades. Sin embargo, ella no parecía entender la gravedad del asunto con esa sonrisa retorcida llena de arrogancia.

-Lykes, ¿Cómo puede ser que hayas traicionado a la Diosa?- preguntó con ligera rabia, cerrando su puño con fuerza. -¿Qué pudo haberte impulsado a cometer tal acto?-

-La Diosa misma, Escorpión Milo- respondió con simpleza. Los tres Santos Dorados arquearon una ceja. -¿Recuerda cuando me dijo que si un Dios nos rechaza, otro nos bendice?-

-Sí pero… ¿qué conexión podría tener con todo esto?-

-Athena me rechazó y el Emperador Hades me bendijo, así de simple-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, joven Lykes?- intervino Mu con delicadeza.

-La aclamada Diosa protectora de esta tierra rechazó mi ofrecimiento como su defensora, ¡me maldijo! Así que he decidido mostrarle de lo que soy capaz de esta forma…-

-¿Cómo puedes decir que te maldijo!- reclamó el León Estelar en voz alta y alzando su puño. –¡Athena vela por el bienestar de todos nosotros!-

-Vela por el bienestar de todos _ustedes_, que es otra cosa- comentó Radamanthys con seriedad. –Todos los Santos y la humanidad está bajo su protección pero a nosotros los Espectros nos acoge nuestro Señor Hades-

-No estoy hablando contigo- dijo Milo cortante; no apreciaba la presencia del Wyvern para nada y ahora menos. –Explícate, Lykes. Por favor-

-Athena pudo haber prevenido mi muerte como lo hizo incontables veces por esos del rango de Bronce y por la humanidad misma pero no, no era su voluntad-

Mu cerró sus ojos. -A todos nos llega una hora en que cuando la muerte nos sonríe, sólo podemos sonreír de vuelta-

-¿Tienes, al igual que los Santos resucitados, un límite de tiempo en el Reino Mortal?- preguntó Aioria.

-No, esa limitación sólo la tienen los muertos en que el Dios Hades no confía. Yo no sé si el Señor Oscuro la tiene en mí o no, pero los Kyotos han aceptado mis servicios-

Milo volteó entonces hacia Radamanthys con sus ojos entrecerrados. -¿Por qué ella?-

-¿Y por qué no?- le respondió con un gesto cínico. -¿Qué acaso no la consideras lo suficientemente fuerte para ser un espectro?-

-Sabes bien que ese no es mi punto-

-Mis razones no son importantes, pero te complacerá saber que le inculcaste un buen uso de su poder- contestó al acercarse un poco más a la joven. –Además, brindó otros… "_usos_"-

-¡Hijo de…!- exclamó Milo al concentrar todo su poder en su puño e intentar golpearlo. Para sorpresa general, Lykes (o mejor dicho Cerbero), se interpuso y consiguió que una de sus hombreras se fracturara por el golpe. –Creo haber dicho que no los dejaré siquiera respirar sobre el amo Radamanthys-

-Creí que ya existía una armadura de Cerbero- intervino el castaño.

-Cerbero es, por excelencia, el defensor del Mekai y servidor infalible de Hades. Esa porquería consagrada a Athena con el nombre de esta noble bestia no es más que una ofensa- explicó el Kyoto con desprecio.

-No puedo imaginarme porqué el Guardián del Infierno es su armadura…- se dijo Mu, observando la estética del sapuri.

-Jajaja… Me parece que combina mejor con mi nombre ahora, ¿no les parece?-

-Entonces que así sea, _Cerbero_- respondió, la última palabra dicha sin tacto alguno. –Tú y yo nos enfrentaremos-

-Suena bien, Escorpión Milo-

-Entonces tú eres nuestro- dijo Aioria con una ligera sonrisa triunfante. Mu se limitó a mirar fijamente al Wyvern.

-Como quieran, bazofias- escupió con superioridad. –La elite dorada de Athena representa poco para un Kyoto como yo-

Los otros dos Escorpiones presentes ya habían adoptado una posición de combate y estudiaban pacientemente a su oponente. Milo buscó una última oportunidad para razonar lo que estaba haciendo. –Lykes, ¿alguna vez hablaste con los Santos de Oro fallecidos?- preguntó. Existía la minúscula probabilidad de que ella también estuviera jugando el "juego" de Shion. Lastimosamente la respuesta no era lo que esperaba.

-No era mío el derecho de dirigirme a ellos. La única vez fue para comunicarle al antiguo Patriarca Aries Shion que era tiempo de que cumplieran su misión- contestó, sacudiendo ligeramente un brazo para que las partes destrozadas de su hombrera cayeran al suelo. Su ex maestro le notó varias cicatrices menores en ambos brazos. -¿Qué son todas esas marcas?-

-Experiencia, podría decirse- dijo, elevando su cosmos. –Para siquiera ganarme el derecho de ostentar un sapuri, me entrené mucho tiempo con todas esas criaturas que habitan el Hades. Quimeras, arpías, worgs… de todo un poco-

-¿De cuánto tiempo hablas, si hace un escaso mes falleciste?-

Radamanthys le contestó esa pregunta mientras le daba un puñetazo al León en el pecho. –El sentido del tiempo se atrofia fácilmente en el Mekai. Ahí el tiempo afecta a sus habitantes como el Señor Oscuro lo desee. Por eso los espectros nunca envejecemos y el cuerpo de Cerbero aparenta más edad-

-"_Como odio que se metan en una conversación_…"- pensó Milo sin mirarlo, expandiendo su cosmos rápidamente. –Ven y ataca, Espectro de Cerbero-

Las uñas de sus manos se alargaron, asemejando garras de plata. Apuntó sin problemas y lanzó. –Garra Balística-

Al Escorpión Celeste le tomó tres saltos en medio de un nanosegundo esquivar su ofensiva, inconciente del efecto completo que tenían. Cada lugar donde se clavara alguna de ellas estallaba al momento, causando pequeños cráteres en la terraza del castillo. El griego entrecerró sus ojos, mirando a su antigua protegida. -¿Le agrada el poder destructivo que desarrollé?- preguntó ella con satisfacción.

Milo no le respondió. A cambio, usó la Restricción para inmovilizarla contra una pared cercana y lanzarle tres Agujas. Sólo una logró ser esquivada. –Mi veneno no te matará tan fácilmente dado que lo has recibido en incontables ocasiones antes…-

-Su veneno es efímero. Eso fue lo que me impulsó a modificar mi ataque y no producir ese letal líquido. En su lugar, mi cosmos genera explosiones de acción retardada- dijo al separarse sabiamente de la pared y evitar un puñetazo de Milo. Pateó el suelo para impulsarse hacia arriba y atacar de nuevo. –¡Aullido Explosivo!-

Esa era una versión de mayor magnitud de la antes vista Garra Balística. Una esfera de energía se materializó en manos de Lykes, brillando incandescente como la luz que ves el día que mueres. El peliazul, considerado el más veloz del Zodíaco, quedó atrapado en medio de la explosión y recibió golpes moderados en las piernas. "_Lo desarrolló decentemente, debo admitir_…" pensó, analizando el daño recibido. No era nada grave pero no podía darse el lujo de ser sorprendido de nuevo por una de esas. Milo se acercó a ella y comenzaron una interminable lluvia de puños, patadas y golpes a la velocidad de la luz. –¡Lykes! ¡Dónde quedó la jovencita que quería defender a la Diosa!-

-¡Murió, Milo! ¡Ahora sólo existe el Espectro de esos sueños asesinados!- gritó, siendo golpeada en al quijada por la ira del Escorpión. Sangre escupió inmediatamente debido al acertado golpe. Sus visores desaparecieron, dejando al descubierto los ojos manchados de ese ámbar tan satánico.

-¡Ese era tu mayor deseo! ¡Tú misma lo asesinaste!- reprochó, recibiendo un certero golpe en su antebrazo. -¡Tú te diste por vencida!-

-¡No! En primera instancia dije que quería defender a Athena pero no por el hecho de hacerlo. Lo que yo realmente quería era ser igual a usted-

-¡Qué?- exclamó, deteniendo sus ataques inconcientemente y dejando que ella le fulminara en el pecho, abdomen y devolviendo el favor de la quijada. Cuando cayó de rodillas, un objeto metálico resonó contra el frío suelo de la terraza.

-¿Cómo no querer ser tan fuerte y noble como Milo el Escorpión? Esa era mi meta, llegar a hacer aunque fuere la mitad de lo que usted representa(ba) para mí… ¡pero ya no más!-

Dado que el peliazul no se estaba moviendo todavía, Lykes se tomó la molestia de recoger el objeto que había dejado caer. Abrió bastante sus ojos al darse cuenta de que en sus manos sostenía un escorpión de plata con un mísero rubí en el centro. El dije se mantenía tan limpio y brillante como lo recordaba pero podía ver que tenía una fina capa de polvo encima. Pero este polvo no era suciedad, era… sal. Sal de lágrimas derramadas por amarga desolación. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de escuchar los quejidos del Escorpión Celeste. Bajó sus visores de nuevo para que no pudiera ver que su mirada de asesina se había ablandado un poco. "_Si querías ser como yo, debiste haberte quedado del lado de Athena_…" resonó una voz en su interior.

Milo estaba estático, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas un momento. Elevó la mirada hasta toparse con Lykes y sus visores plateados. Luego descendió un poco hasta quedarse en su joya. Dos tercios de esmeralda apegados firmemente a un cuarto de rubí. Rubí… rojo como la sangre que hierve antes de una batalla. Como su sangre al escuchar las palabras de la joven. Su cosmos estalló en ese momento y notó que, por míseros segundos, esa gema escarlata brillaba intensamente, como si reaccionara a sus sentimientos. Eso era. Tendría que apuntar como nunca en su vida pero estaba seguro que valdría la pena. –Bien, entonces veamos si lograrías derrotar al maestro… a _tu_ maestro-

Ella asintió y lanzó dos oleadas de Garras Balísticas, fallando siempre por escasos centímetros objetivos vitales. Milo se estaba tomando su tiempo para encontrar el momento perfecto. Esquivando sus ofensivas podría cansarla. Esa estrategia le resultaba poco a poco. Lykes lanzaba cada vez con menos frecuencia hasta que simplemente se detuvo para escuchar a Mu invocar su Pared de Cristal una vez más y retomar el aliento. Efímeros segundos resistió su ataque contra la embestida que el dio Radamanthys a la pared, destrozándola en miles de pedazos de luz. –Recuérdalo siempre, Lykes; los Escorpiones somos pésimos para perdonar traiciones-

Con esa simple frase concentró todo y cada gramo de poder que le restaba para lanzar Antares pero no una, sino dos veces. Ella ya tenía más de catorce Agujas en su cuerpo, sumando las que recibió en vez del Wyvern y las otras que recientemente había logrado acertarle. Ambos dedos índices en las manos de Milo iluminaban el lugar con rojo, el color de la ira, pero también el del valor. Lykes no supo en qué momento el Escorpión aceleró tanto y le atacó. Dos rayos escarlata le atravesaron la frente y el pecho, succionando su fuerza con cada segundo que pasaba. La joven cayó inerte al suelo, su casco desintegrándose inevitablemente. –Por favor abre los ojos, Lykes de Escorpión-

Milo volteó hacia el Wyvern, quien en ese momento dominaba fácilmente un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Aioria. El Kyoto empujó salvajemente hacia atrás al León Estelar, alineándolo con Mu y el recién llegado Milo. Los tres Santos de Oro le miraron con el mayor desprecio jamás expresado, intentando asesinarlo con la mirada. Radamanthys ya no sonreía porque lo que el había considerado diversión se había acabado hace un buen tiempo. Buscó con la mirada a Cerbero y no reaccionó al verla desplomada sobre la terraza. "_Y según yo resistiría un poco más_…" pensó sin sentimiento alguno, regresando su vista a lo que restaba de la elite dorada ateniense. –Su castigo se determinó en el momento que sus armaduras los aceptaron como protectores de la Diosa. Todos ustedes sufrirán en el Cocytos hasta el fin de los tiempos-

-¿Y qué importa?- escupió el castaño Aioria con una sonrisa juguetona. –La defendemos por voluntad propia así que no tenemos que arrepentirnos de nada-

-¿Crees que somos tan estúpidos como ustedes los Espectros y le tememos a la muerte?- apoyó Milo, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

-Siempre hemos estado dispuestos a morir…- agregó Mu con un gesto decidido.

Los tres elevaron sus cosmos hasta el límite. -Porque somos Santos de Athena- dijeron al unísono.

El Wyvern, como era de esperase, no cambió su expresión. Claro está que su paciencia con estos enemigos se estaba acabando y haberlo llamado "estúpido" no ayudó mucho que digamos. Su gran e implacable cosmos comenzó a expandirse por toda la terraza y probablemente por todo el Castillo Heinstein.

Lykes había caído de espaldas, de frente hacia los oscuros siderales que había esa noche. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y un hilo de sangre botaba de su frente. El mechón índigo que normalmente cubría su ojo derecho estaba perdido entre el resto de su cabellera, dejando al descubierto ambas orbes ámbar que parecían volverse esmeraldas con cada gota de sangre que caía en ellas. En su frente estaba ese pequeño escorpión negro con el símbolo del Octavo Signo, quemándose en un notable rojo por el veneno que Milo había inyectado en él. Su pecho se oprimía pacientemente, también con sangre desbordándose por cada hendija y grieta en el sapuri de Cerbero. Esa herida le dolía más que la otra, más que el hecho de saber que sus padres no la quisieron cuando era pequeña y por mucho más que saber que le había vendido…. No, regalado su alma al demonio sin pensarlo dos veces. Lo que le estaba desgarrando el alma poco a poco era saber que la persona a quien más admiraba, que más respetaba e idolatraba, estaba completamente decepcionada de ella. Milo, probablemente ignorante al hecho, no sólo había acertado a darle en la Gema del Alma a Lykes, pero también lo que estaba detrás de ella, protegida por el sapuri. Le había dado justo en el medio de la clavícula, lugar donde una de sus lágrimas cayó el día que la enterró. La joven estrujó fuertemente el amuleto de plata que tenía en su mano izquierda.

El Kyoto y los tres Santos de Oro estaban preparándose para lanzar sus respectivas ofensivas y terminar con esa batalla de una buena vez. –¡Lamentarás haber salido del Hades, Wyvern!- le gritó el León.

-Ah, les aseguro que cuando esta pelea acabe, _ustedes_ son los que lamentarán que yo haya salido del Hades-

-PLASMA RELÁMAGO-

-AGUJA ESCARLATA-

-REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR-

-GRAN PRECAUCIÓN-

El ataque de Radamanthys eliminó por completo los del León Estelar y el Carnero Dorado y se ocupó además de hacerlos caer al Cocytos de una vez. A Milo, sin embargo, algo lo estaba protegiendo del completo poder de la Gran Precaución. El Wyvern mostró una expresión de completa sorpresa al ver que lo que quedaba de Cerbero era ese "algo". Fue inevitable que al final toda esa cosmo-energía la atravesara a ella y al Escorpión también.

Milo logró levantarse apenas para escuchar lo que Lykes quería decirle antes de morir de nuevo. –Maestro Milo yo… sólo espero que… usted como persona logre perdonarme…-

Algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, perdiendo su color verdoso con rapidez. El peliazul se tumbó sobra ella, extenuado. –Te perdono… como Escorpión- respondió con dificultad. –Porque a veces somos muy… tercos para enten… entender nuestros errores-

La apenada cabeza de Lykes se volteó ligeramente hacia el Kyoto que los observaba. –Amo Rad-damanthys… espero que usted también pueda… perdonar mi… debilidad- terminó, antes de que la parte donde ella y Milo yacían comenzara a colapsar y se destrozara. Pocos momentos tomó para que casi toda la estructura finalmente cediera y desapareciera hacia el Cocytos. El Wyvern los vio caer, retomando su cara de seriedad. Notó que algo brillaba penosamente en el suelo y lo recogió.

El detallado amuleto de plata le hizo observar una vez más la oscuridad en el Cocytos, de donde lúgubres llamaradas esmeraldas emergían intermitentemente. Dio media vuelta con intenciones de ir tras los Santos de Bronce que anteriormente se le habían escapado. –Ese perdón que me pides, lo consideraré… Lykes de Escorpión…- susurró calladamente antes de perderse en los interiores del Castillo Heinstein, localizado en el Turingia, Alemania.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En esa interminable oscuridad que los abrazaba, cuatro almas se dirigían fugazmente al Cocytos del Mekai. Tres de ellas tenían la sensación de que se impactarían contra el suelo tan fuerte que ni siquiera Hades podría revivirlos pero la última estaba esperando pacientemente que un conocido paisaje se divisara. –Por favor, no desesperen. Pronto llegaremos…- dijo Lykes, cerrando sus ojos. Se concentró más que nada en los sonidos del ruidoso silencio hasta que divisó lo que buscaba. Silbó con todas sus fuerzas para llamar un fiel compañero. A lo lejos, una fulgurante silueta de fuego venía a una velocidad asombrosa. Milo, Aioria y Mu no sabían como pero ahora estaban sobrevolando el Hades sobre un dragón sin extremidades de vivos colores rojizos.

-Gracias, Amartano- agradeció la joven, indicándole que se digiera hacia el frente.

-¿Adónde nos llevas?- preguntó el Carnero Dorado, un poco desconcertado. Ella se acomodó en el lomo del amphitero antes de contestar. –Al Cocytos, por supuesto-

-¡Es una trampa! ¡Lo sabía!- exclamó el castaño con un dedo acusador. Nadie le hizo caso.

-¿Para qué nos llevas hacia allá?- inquirió Milo.

-Es mejor que lleguen ahí conmigo que si los ve otro Kyoto-

-Pero, ¿no tendrías que pagar tú por ser vista con nosotros?-

-No importa, llevo muerta más tiempo así que ya no es tan "diferente"-

Descendieron cerca de la Tolomea, siempre pendientes de algún espectro que se acercase. Lykes los guió hasta donde estaba la audiencia de cabezas atenienses, relajadas al no ser torturadas en ese momento. –Aquí pueden buscar a los demás Santos de Oro- explicó antes de voltearse y ver como Minos se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ellos. Les apresuró para que sacaran a sus iguales del lugar. –Amartano los mantendrá a salvo hasta que sienta que puedan brindarle su ayuda a los Santos de Bronce- indicó ella, ordenándole al dragón que alzara vuelo. -¿Qué harás tú?- gritó Milo desde lo alto.

-Recibiré el castigo de los traidores, como debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo. ¡Protega a Athena como yo no pude hacerlo, Maestro Milo y… gracias por todo!- respondió ella con una verdadera sonrisa. Ese tipo que no había podido demostrar desde que su esmeralda se fracturó.

El Juez sólo alcanzó a ver como Amartano se llevaba las gemas de sus víctimas preferidas para la tortura. Cuando divisó a la indefensa Lykes, su ira no se reservó nada. Las almas atrapadas en joyas preciosas apenas pudieron divisar una impactante explosión en el Cocytos.

Los Santos de Oro sí lograron su cometido; no sólo eliminando de una buena vez a Radamanthys y asegurándose de que los Santos de Bronce defendieran a Athena con sus armaduras kamei sino también sacrificando sus almas aún después de la muerte para poder darles apoyo. Vale la pena rescatar que otra alma también hizo su parte para ayudar, aunque el principio de su camino fuera oscuro y destrozado.

Nadie jamás la escribió y probablemente nadie la recordará pero hubo una historia sobre Escorpiones durante esta ajetreada situación que, a pesar de todos los obstáculos, logró salvar la gran relación que existe entre maestro y discípula…

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Colorín colorado, a este cuento ya lo he asesinado n.n Espero que haya sido de su agrado y aquí están los créditos xq yo sé que me quedó algo corto el capitulo y que este último párrafo apesta pero bno, ya me exprimí demasiado, aguántense. Eternos agradecimientos a:

**Milo de Escorpión**: simplemente por ser lo mejor de lo mejor XO (y el más guapo o¬o)  
**Lykes**: por aceptar el duro papel de morirse dos veces (Lykes: y media) cómo que "y media"? (Lykes: no vas a contar cuando casi me caigo por el barranco? Fue como una semi-muerte…) Bn punto. Dos veces y media ó.O  
**Radamanthys de Wyvern**: por ser el otro Escorpión que más patea trasero en Saint Seiya! XO  
**Saga y Kanon de Géminis**: por ser sexys XD  
**Saori**: por ser necesaria UNA vez en esta historia y ni siquiera haber tenido diálogo directo XD

Pero muchísimo más importante aún, se agradece bastante a quienes siguieron insistentemente este fic durante su realización. Especialmente a _Ale-chan_ (quien no dejó review para el Cap. 5 pero se lo perdono por dejar para todos los demás n.n), _Olympia-mg_, _Shadir_, _Yami Natasha_ y _Sacristhia I. __Surukagi_. Si llegas hasta este punto (que la historia ya terminó) **_DEJA UN REVIEW_**! Gracias.

Atte,

El Cadejos


End file.
